Gazing Into the Abyss
by Pluv143000
Summary: Veronica Finstock, otherwise known as the bane of Stiles' existence, was back in Beacon Hills. Stiles had hoped she would stay with her aunt in Italy forever, but when had he ever been so lucky. What Stiles didn't realize is that Ronnie knew about the supernatural too. After a traumatic incident, all she wanted was to start over, but when has she ever been so lucky. 3A Stiles/OC
1. Prologue - I am Become Death

"I am become death, the destroyer of worlds."— J. Robert Oppenheimer

* * *

For once, Veronica Finstock actually had some alone time with her boyfriend, Enzo. She was only going to be in Italy a few more weeks before heading back home to Beacon Hills and all she wanted was to spend some time with him. Originally, Ronnie was supposed to head back at the end of the school year, when her study abroad program finished, but she convinced her parents to let her stay with her Aunt Norrie and Uncle Nick for the summer.

Unfortunately, her aunt and uncle assumed it was because she wanted to spend more time with them. She loved them, really she did, but in reality she just didn't want to leave some of her friends and her extremely attractive, Italian boyfriend. Norrie and Nick had rarely let Ronnie have anytime to herself but the teen had still managed a few hours here and there.

Ronnie had lucked out one night though. A friend of Norrie and Nick was throwing a dinner party and the couple was going to be absent for a couple hours. As soon as they had left, Ronnie had texted Enzo telling him to come over. It took him about an hour to finish up work but he hurried over as soon as possible.

Now here they were, making out in her bedroom at her aunt's house. Their relationship was relatively new, and mostly physical, but Ronnie was perfectly fine with that. She knew their time together was limited anyway.

Things between her and Enzo quickly became heated after he showed up at the door. Now the both of them were barely clothed, Ronnie in only her bra and underwear and Enzo in just his boxers. Ronnie knew that this situation was a risky one. She had no idea when her aunt and uncle would be home and if they were to walk in now Ronnie would be forced to stutter out an explanation for their compromising position.

Once she realized that it was probably best to not go any father for the night and that they should slow down, Ronnie start to gently push Enzo away. The eighteen year old Italian boy allowed some space to be gained between them so Ronnie could catch her breath but he quickly went in for another kiss. He wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

Ronnie almost gave in to him but thinking of her aunt and uncle possibly interrupting their rendezvous was quite the mood killer. He swiped his tongue along her lip, seeking entrance. She pushed him away again, "Enzo, we can't tonight. I don't know when Norrie and Nick are going to be back. If they catch us—," she tried to finish but Enzo cut her off.

"Seriously Ronnie?! You're going let it go this far and then just stop? Stop being such a tease," he snapped at her. She narrowed her eyes at him not appreciating his shitty attitude. Enzo either didn't notice her anger or chose to ignore it because he leaned in to kiss her again. Ronnie shoved him away, not bothering to be gentle this time, and got up to put her clothes back on.

Ronnie threw her shirt back on but when she went to grab her shorts, Enzo snatched her hand away. Her eyes shot up to look at him and before she had a chance to do anything about it, Enzo yanked her up towards him and kissed her roughly. Ronnie pushed against his chest but he didn't budge. She couldn't break free of his strong grip.

Suddenly, a strange sensation started to wash over her. She felt like she was losing control over her actions, almost like an out-of-body experience. She felt strong. Empowered. Invincible.

Murderous.

Ronnie grabbed her "boyfriend's" jaw and forced him to step back and look at her. His eyes were wide open in terror. She opened her mouth and a purple, luminous haze drifted out of his mouth and into hers. After about a minute, Enzo's body collapsed out of Ronnie's grasp and onto the floor. He lied there, limp and unmoving.

The teenage girl felt herself returning to normal after the odd power trip. Stumbling towards her full length mirror, she fell to the ground in front of it before looking up. She stared in shock at what she saw, unable to speak or scream.

Her eyes, which were once a cloudy blue, were now an inky black. All the way from the pupil to the outer edge of her iris was pitch black with seemingly no light reflecting. The darkness consumed all the light. Ronnie watched as the black color rippled away to be replaced with blue again. It wasn't the same cloudy blue as before, but a brilliant, bright blue like the color of the waters in the Caribbean. Her pale, alabaster skin seemed clearer and more radiant.

The air returned to her lungs and the sound of Norrie and Nick, walking in the door and calling up to her, knocked her out of the daze she was in. The girl in the mirror couldn't have possibly been her, could it?

Ronnie went to stand up, swaying as she tried to regain her balance. She turned around and saw Enzo's body just lying there. "Enzo," she whispered, stepping closer to him. "Enzo." There was still no response and finally she just yelled, "Enzo!" When he remained unresponsive, Ronnie began shaking him and screaming.

The bedroom door burst open. Her aunt and uncle came rushing in, still dressed up from the party. Norrie grabbed Ronnie and pulled her away from her boyfriend's motionless body as Nick checked for a pulse. The older man looked up at Ronnie and Norrie shaking his head, unable to speak.

"No. No no no no," Ronnie repeated over and over again, tears falling down her cheeks. Uncle Nick pulled out his cell phone to call the police and an ambulance. "What did I do? What's wrong with me?" Ronnie cried as Norrie just held her, not really knowing what else to do for her niece. The last thing Ronnie said though, startled her aunt and uncle.

"What am I?"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I finally took the leap and decided to publish another story. I know some of you may have read my Cato/OC Hunger Games story, and I know some of you may think I've abandon it... but I haven't! I literally think about it at least once a week. The truth is I'm probably going to rewrite all of it. I think my writing has grown a lot since I originally published it. I published it when I was a sophmore or junior in high school and at the end of the summer I'll be entering my sophmore year of college. I have started to rewrite some chapters but I want to have a couple completed before I start republishing. Hopefully I'll get some up by time I got back to school.**

 **But back to this story... I'm really excited/nervous about it. I played around with a few different storylines in my head and this is the one I liked the most. I hope everyone likes it!** **Don't flame. If you don't like it don't read it. I don't have time for trolls.** **It's a Stiles/OC story and will be a slow burn (and you'll find out why in the next update). Any of Ronnie's outfits will be on my Polyvore account under the same username. So, that's about it for this author's note. Just one last thing. If you want to start guessing now about what kind of creature Ronnie is, feel free. I'd love to hear them!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Pluv143000**


	2. Chapter 1 - No Mistakes, Yet

"Isn't it nice to think that tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes in it yet?"— L. M. Montgomery

* * *

Veronica Finstock, otherwise known as the bane of Stiles' existence, was back in Beacon Hills. Stiles knew that her study abroad program was going to end eventually, but it seemed as though the time went by so fast. But that could just be because he spent the whole second semester of last year worrying about all the werewolves running around town. Now she was back and what was supposed to be a nice, normal year was going to turn out mediocre at best. Now it may seem like Stiles is overreacting but the extreme mutual loathing between the two was very well known.

It all started in middle school. Up until then they had remained blissfully unaware of each other. She had been best friends with Lydia, Jackson and Danny, while he really only had Scott. Eventually one day they entered each others' radar; and not in a good way.

Stiles had just gotten his lunch like he did everyday when his long time crush Lydia entered the room. Too busy watching Lydia strut across the cafeteria, Stiles stopped paying attention to where he was walking, which was right towards Veronica and Jackson.

Veronica had just finished telling Jackson about how her Aunt Norrie had just came back from Milan and brought her a gorgeous white dress, which she was currently wearing, back for her only niece as a belated birthday present. Not paying attention to where she was going either, as she was talking animatedly to Jackson, the young girl was unaware of the equally distracted boy coming her way.

Before they knew it, the two sixth graders collided and Stiles' Sloppy Joe spilled all over Veronica's new dress, effectively ruining it. Stiles could do nothing but stand there in shock. Just as he was about to apologize profusely, a high pitch shriek rang throughout the large, open lunch room. Even Jackson looked at Veronica anxiously, slightly scared at what the girl could do.

"You idiot!" she screamed. "Look at what you did! You ruined my dress! Don't you watch where you're going?!" It was pretty stupid to bring that last part up since she had also failed to notice the incoming boy. Before Stiles could react, Veronica, in an act of blind rage, grabbed Greenburg's milk from his tray and dumped it all over Stiles' head before stomping away in a huff.

Ever since that fateful day the two have hated each other with surprising vigor. Veronica would taunt and harass him constantly, while he would take is own jabs at her right back. It only got worse halfway through seventh grade when she discovered how much he liked Lydia.

Scott obviously didn't like Veronica because of the way she treated his best friend, but he also thought that the whole reason the two hated each other was completely ridiculous. Scott felt that the whole thing had gone on way longer than was necessary. Like he spilled his lunch on your dress when you were twelve, you're seventeen now, get over it! It's been five years! It probably would've been easier if she never came back to Beacon Hills and had lived out the rest of her life in Italy. But when were their lives ever easy?

* * *

Music blared through the speakers of the radio alarm clock. Ronnie groggily picked up her head and looked at the time. Seven in the morning was way too early; especially when all she had to look forward to that day was her first day back to Beacon Hills High School. She slammed her hand down on the clock effectively turning it of and closed her eyes trying to rest another few minutes. Her bedroom was already pretty dark, thanks to the opaque curtains that were blocking the windows.

It had to have been only a few seconds of peace and quiet before her door swung open and two giggling teens came in. They positioned themselves in front of Ronnie's windows before simultaneously yanking open the curtains, letting the sunlight pool into the room.

"What the hell?!" Ronnie yelled groggily. The other two girls stared at their sister with smirks plastered on their faces. Ronnie sat up, facing away from the windows with her eyes still shut. She slowly opened them waiting for them to adjust to the new light filling the room. After blinking a few times she turned to glare at the two fourteen year old she-devils.

"Mom wanted us to make sure you were up," Ronnie's sister Janie said evenly as she strolled back over to the door.

"Yeah and dad said that you're driving us to school too," Aspyn said cheerfully as she practically hopped over to stand by the door with Janie. "So get up—"

"—And come downstairs because breakfast is ready," Janie finished. As much as Ronnie missed them when she was in Italy for a year, the whole finishing each other's thoughts thing got really annoying, really fast. She wouldn't have believed in twin telepathy if it hadn't have been for Janie and Aspyn. The fraternal twins were complete opposites, yet they always seemed to be on the same mental wavelength or something.

Crawling out of bed, not bothering to fix her messy covers, she grabbed a hair band off of the top of her dresser. Ronnie looked in the reflection in the mirror that sat over her dresser. Her lack of sleep lately was evident. Black circles had started forming under her eyes. She flipped her hair and put it in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her hunger kept her from doing anything else to it at the moment. Once she got some food in her then she could actually start thinking about making herself look presentable.

Ronnie wandered out of her room and to the kitchen downstairs. She could smell the bacon cooking from the bottom of the stairs which caused her stomach to growl loudly. Sitting down at the kitchen table, the older teen noticed that her younger sisters weren't dressed either. Well at least she wasn't running late like she usually was.

"Here ya go guys," Eddie, the girls' father, said as he brought over the plates from the stove. The whole family started eating with light conversation. Ronnie felt like such an outcast in her own home. She was gone for a year. She was away from them for a year. When she had left her sisters were gangly, ridiculously hilarious dorks and now, even though she was sure they had maintained their sense of humor, they were beautiful young women now. Ronnie had missed a lot and if she knew then what she did now then she would've never left Beacon Hills in the first place.

Once she was finished eating, she quickly excused herself from the table to go get ready. Ronnie pretty much knew what she was going to wear. She took her time getting dressed and doing her hair and makeup. She heard Aspyn and Janie in the hall chatting about their first day of high school before their voices disappeared and became muffled as then entered the room they shared. Ronnie snagged her bag after she finished getting ready and exited her room. The twins exited their room at the same time and followed Ronnie downstairs. The Finstock girls gave a quick goodbye to their parents, who were getting ready to leave for work as well, before going out to Ronnie's car.

Ronnie's silver Mustang convertible was sitting in the driveway. It was her baby and she had been away from her baby far to long. Granted the last time she had seen it, she couldn't drive it. But it used to be Uncle Bobby's and now it was hers. It was the perfect, late birthday gift.

Her sisters ran to the passenger side door and began fighting over the seat. Ronnie sighed loudly. "Hey hey hey! Be careful, you little runts. If you scratch the paint on my baby then I'm gonna skin you," Ronnie threatened. Her tone was only slightly teasing.

The two freshman calmed immediately before Janie shoved Aspyn out of the way and hopped into the front seat. Aspyn begrudgingly got into the back. Ronnie jumped into driver's seat and started up her car. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aspyn reach up and smack Janie on the back of the head before sitting back and putting on her seat belt. Janie flipped her visor down and glared at her twin through the mirror on it. Ronnie rolled her eyes at their antics but smiled nonetheless. She missed them.

She put the top down on her car and cranked up the radio letting Fall Out Boy drone out the twins' bickering. Janie finally stopped yelling at Aspyn half way to the school and went on to reapply her lip gloss instead.

It was kind of odd when you looked at the three sisters together. Ronnie and Aspyn looked more like twins than Aspyn and Janie yet Janie was the twin that acted more like Ronnie. Ronnie and Aspyn had similar brown locks and piercing blue eyes, traits that the two had inherited from their father. Janie though was an exact replica of their mother with long, blonde hair and bright green eyes. Janie was a mix of what Ronnie used to be like and what she's like now. Aspyn on the other hand was nothing like Ronnie. She was quiet and kept to herself mostly. While Janie had many "friends", Aspyn had a few close friends.

Soon enough, Ronnie pulled into Beacon Hills High School parking lot and pushed the button to bring the convertible top up. "Okay guys, have a great—," before Ronnie could finish her sentence the twins had already scurried out of the car and headed off to meet with their friends, "—day." Grabbing her bag from the back seat, Ronnie got out and headed towards the school. The place she also liked to call Hell.

Ronnie hesitantly moved forward through the crowd of students. After everything she had been through recently school seemed so… trivial. Here she was fighting her inner nature everyday, trying not to kill someone and society wanted her to learn things like Algebra and Chemistry.

She bit her lip, feeling the anxiety starting to churn in her stomach. She'd been gone for a year. How much had she missed? She knew Jackson had moved away. They were neighbors after all. That was one best friend missing. The only friends she had left were Danny and Lydia. Now if she could find them… Tightening her grip on the strap of her bag, she headed towards the office for her schedule.

* * *

Now here Scott and Stiles were on the first day of junior year, fretting the mental anguish that came with Veronica's return. Homeroom had already come and gone with no sign of her, but the two of them and Lydia were pretty distracted with the whole deer incident from the night before. The three teens were the most aware of Veronica's return, besides maybe Danny. Scott and Stiles were dreading it and Lydia was excited for the return of her best friend. Danny though was probably the only one actively seeking Veronica out.

Stiles and Scott made their way to first period and there was still no sign of her. Stiles started questioning whether or not she was actually coming back or not, but he didn't want to get his hopes up that she wouldn't show. Not long after the thought had come and gone, she walked into the room.

Veronica definitely did not look like the shallow fifteen year old she was when she had left. Her once pin straight hair was now curled to perfection. Her alabaster skin was blemish free. Her makeup was natural and was no longer caked on to cover said blemishes. She seemed to have grown a few inches as well. Her most striking feature though, was her eyes. They were a brilliant blue that seemed to glow, even in the florescent lighting of the classroom. They contrasted beautifully with her dark brown, almost black, hair.

She also lacked the pastel, floral patterned dresses she had always worn before she left. Instead she had traded those in for a pair of distressed, skinny jeans, Timberlands, a white muscle tank and a green flannel shirt that was tied around her waist. All in all, she was _barely_ recognizable from the girl who used to terrorize the two best friends. At least she did on the outside. Gone was the prissy, freshman who once _graced_ these halls with her presence; here was this edgy, seventeen year old who looked as if she couldn't care less about what people thought about her.

"Woah, who's the new girl?" Stiles asked his best friend with wide eyes and a slight smirk forming on his lips. Scott shot him an incredulous look. Did Stiles really not put two and two together?

"Stiles!" the spastic boy's head turned towards Scott, "That's Veronica!" Stiles eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets.

Before anything else could be said, Allison and Lydia walked into the room. Scott proceeded to have an awkward moment with Allison as Stiles gave him a sarcastic thumbs up. Soon the class was interrupted with a simultaneous text message.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness," a young woman, who one could assume was the teacher, said as she walked into the room. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read," she continued, "It is also the last text you will receive in my class. Phones off everyone." Some groans could be heard but everyone complied.

Scott took once last glance over at the newly transformed Veronica who was looking at the teacher, Ms. Blake, attentively. It wasn't like her to be so focused in class. She was also sitting studiously at the front of the classroom. Another oddity for her. He wondered what had happened while she was away.

* * *

Stiles worked quietly at his desk, only being disturbed when the principal called Scott out of the room. Ms. Blake followed him out only to return a few minutes later. Stiles went back to reading _Heart of Darkness_ until he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Lydia had a scratch of some kind on her ankle.

"Hey Lydia, is that from the accident?" he asked concerned.

"No," she started, exasperated, "Prada bit me."

"Your dog?!"

"No, my designer handbag," she snapped back sarcastically. "Yes, my dog."

"Has she ever bitten you before?" Lydia shook her head before looking down again. "Okay well what if it's the same thing with the deer, like when animals start acting weird before an earthquake or something?"

"Meaning what?" Lydia quipped, playing along. "There's going to be an earthquake?"

"Or something. I just… maybe it means something's coming, something bad."

"It's a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes, once, twice—," Lydia was cut off by a thump on the window. When everyone looked over there was a splatter of blood on the glass.

Ms. Blake walked over to the window only to see a swarm of crows flying towards the school. Soon more crows started slamming into the glass and the windows shattered. Ms. Blake screamed for everyone to get down. Stiles grabbed Lydia and hid under the desks like everyone else.

After a few minutes, crow carcasses littered the room. Everyone started to come out from their hiding spots to survey the scene. Stiles saw the panicked faces of his classmates. Well all except one.

Veronica came out from under her desk. The panic on her face was different than the others. While the others in the classroom had a terrified panic look on their faces, Veronica's panic seemed more like worry. Like she was used to witnessing scenes from Alfred Hitchcock movies and was worried about what was to come rather than just being terrified by the traumatizing event. This made Stiles suspicious. Why was her reaction different from the others?

Before Stiles could do anything, Veronica straightened up and darted out into the hallway. Stiles tried to maneuver around the other students but eventually gave up when remembered Lydia and Allison were still in the classroom with him. He could deal with Veronica later.

* * *

Ronnie rushed out the front doors of the school, desperate to get outside and away from everything. This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was supposed to be normal when she returned to Beacon Hills. This wasn't normal. This was a horror movie. A horror movie that was her life; something she couldn't escape.

She staggered over to the side of the school building trying to calm herself down but the thoughts were overwhelming. What's going to be next? There's always going to be something else.

It seemed like hours had gone by even though it was only minutes. Ronnie watched as multiple cars pulled up in front of the school, responding to the incident. A few police cars were included in the mass of vehicles. The teen was able to spot a familiar maroon SUV flying onto the school's lot and parking haphazardly. Miranda Finstock came rushing to the front of the school and was about to enter the building before noticing her daughter leaning against the outside wall. Ronnie crossed her arms, hugging them to her chest as her mother approached her.

"Ronnie, what happened? Did you lose control? What?" Miranda questioned, standing in front of Ronnie. The older woman knew better than to think that this was anything other than supernatural.

"I-I-I don't know. The birds, they just started crashing though the window."

"Do you know why?"

Ronnie started to get frustrated with these questions. "What mom?! No, 'Oh honey, are you okay?' Not even going to ask me how I'm doing? Really?" the younger girl snapped. "I don't know what or how or why any of this happened! It's not like I did it! All this shit was supposed to stop after I came back home!" Ronnie sighed angrily before turning away from her mom. "Just go get Aspyn and Janie so we can go home already. It's been a very eventful day," she said crossly.

Miranda took a deep breath realizing her fault but knew that if she tried to apologize now Ronnie would have none of it. The Finstock matriarch headed off into the school to officially sign out her daughters from the office, leaving her oldest daughter to fume outside.

Ronnie opened up her bag and beganto dig through it. After a few seconds she found what she's looking for and pulled out a single joint and a lighter. She tried a few times to get it to light becoming increasingly frustrated at the lack of a result. Finally, it lit and she took a long drag before shakily letting out a breath. Closing her eyes, she took another hit and let the drug move through her system, waiting for it to start taking affect.

In her obliviousness, Ronnie failed to notice a deputy approaching her. "Hey," he snapped, making her eyes dart open in surprise. "Whatcha got there?"

She knew he'd already seen the joint but she held it down by her side regardless, "Nothing."

"Really?" the deputy smirked at her and stepped closer to grab the joint from her hand. "Oh wow. Look what we've got here." Ronnie rolled her eyes at his smartass behavior. Two could play at that game.

"Look officer," she started, shooting him a smile that had a hint of malice in it. "I need it. Severe anxiety, PTSD, depression, the whole shabang. I have a card if you need to see it."

"Yeah why don't I have a look at this card you have?" Rolling her eyes, Ronnie pulled out her wallet. She grabbed the card out of it, handing it to Deputy Asshole. The smirk on his face dropped slightly when he realized that the medical card is legitimate but the smirk soon returned.

"Even with the card you can't smoke on school grounds. Put it out," he ordered. Ronnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"No."

"Put it out _now_ ," he tried again. The teen didn't budge and gave him a look that screamed 'make me'. "Fine then. Turn around and put your hands behind you back." She looked at the deputy incredulously. Was he for-serious?

"You're not going to arrest me," she sassed, going to take another hit from the joint that is still burning in her hand. As she raised it to her mouth, Deputy Asshole grabbed it, threw it to the ground and twisted her arms behind her back. "Hey dick! Let go!" Before he could even start to usher her towards one of the police cruisers, Ronnie twisted her wrists out of his grasp and slammed him against the wall. She felt powerful. Like this man's life was now in her hands and she could do with it what she wanted. It scared her yet excited her at the same time. Her eyes went black, "I'm gonna tell you three things and you're going to listen very closely."

"I'm going to listen very closely," he repeated back to her, a pleasured smile on his face.

"One, you haven't seen anything here and I wasn't doing anything wrong; two, I know it's going to be difficult for you but don't be such an asshole; and three, you aren't going to remember this conversation at all. Got it?"

"Got it," he repeated again.

"Good. Now go do what you're supposed to be doing, like not harassing teenage girls." He turned away from Ronnie and once he did, her eye color returned to normal.

She looked dejectedly down at the grass where her joint layed. Sighing sadly, she wandered back into the school to meet up with her mom and the twins. On her way back inside, Stiles Stilinski rushed past her and out the door. Woah, she thought, look at that. Bilinski ditched the buzz cut. Looking away from the guy she used to torment, she noticed Lydia, her best friend, talking with some girl with medium brown hair and an older man, neither of whom she knew. She caught Lydia's eye and gave she a small smile before she bumped into someone.

"Danny!" Ronnie exclaimed, before hugging the only friend, aside from Lydia, she had left in Beacon Hills.

"Hey Veronica!" he greeted returning the hug. "Are you okay? You were in the classroom, weren't you?" Well at least someone cared.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Oh, and it's Ronnie now, by the way." The two exchanged a smile.

"Ronnie… I like it. Well _Ronnie_ you mom was looking for you in the office." She chuckled at how he put emphasis on her new nickname. Ronnie had never been one for nicknames when she was younger but practically everyone in her family had on and when everything changed, she figured it was time for a new start.

"Thanks Danny. I'll see you tomorrow?" It was supposed to be a statement but it came out sounding more like a question.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you then."

The two friends went their separate ways and Ronnie entered the office. Miranda was just finishing signing all three of her daughters out when Ronnie walked in. Janie and Aspyn rushed towards their sister asking her if she was alright and if she was hurt. She waved them off as their mom approached.

Miranda ushered the girls out of the school and headed towards her SUV, Aspyn and Janie trailing behind. When she realized Ronnie wasn't with them she walked over to her oldest daughter. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ronnie looked confused at the question. "My car…?"

"No. You're riding with us. Do you think that I can't smell the weed on you right now? There's no way I'm letting you drive." Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, it's not like it actually makes me incoherent. I can still function. It just takes the edge off a bit. I can't actually get high. I heal too fast."

"I don't care. Get in the car. Your dad and I will come get your car later." Ronnie huffed in annoyance and climbed into the back seat. Aspyn had already claimed the front seat triumphantly. Miranda started the car and headed back to the Finstock household but not before taking a look in the rearview mirror at her oldest daughter. The older woman never had so much trouble controlling her abilities that she had to resort to drugs. Ronnie's power was strong and if she couldn't learn to control it in a healthy way soon, Miranda feared what would happen.

* * *

Being traumatized twice in one day really took a toll on someone. Stiles first had to deal with crazy birds committing suicide by crashing into the windows of his English classroom and then he had to watch, and _help_ , Derek literally sear Scott's tattoo back onto his arm. It had been a rough day.

Not only that but now there's the Alpha Pack threat and some random mystery girl that Isaac was rambling about. There was one thing Stiles couldn't stop thinking about though.

Veronica.

Despite his obvious hatred towards her, he couldn't stop thinking about the panicked yet worried look on her face after the birds attacked the school. What she was worried about, he had no clue. But something was up. Stiles couldn't shake the suspicion that entered his mind when he thought about her. She'd been in town what, two weeks, and already bad things had been happening. Stiles knew that it was a little ridiculous to blame it all on Veronica since the Alpha Pack was also a possibility but as far as Stiles knew, and cared to know, Veronica was evil.

Maybe I should tell Scott, Stiles thought before quickly dismissing the idea. No, Scott would just say that he was overreacting and being blinded by all the bad blood between them… even though he most likely was.

But, Veronica seemed different today. She had changed a lot since the end of freshman year. She was no longer the lanky, obnoxious, popular girl that Stiles remembered. Instead, the new Veronica came across as kind of reclusive. What had happened to her for her to change so drastically? Was the change for better or worse? Stiles wasn't even sure why he cared so much.

* * *

Ronnie stared up at the ceiling in her bedroom. She didn't want to be around her family at the moment. The sun had just set and her parents and the twins were watching a movie downstairs.

All the teenager could think about was the feeling she had gotten while controlling the deputy today. The power that rushed through her body when she could get him to do whatever she wanted was exhilarating. She had only done it a few times before. She scared herself when she used her abilities. They changed her and made her into someone she wasn't. That version of her was violent and bloodthirsty and insatiable.

That part of her was awakened when she was in Italy and she wished it never had been. Ronnie wanted her old life back, even if she had been a bitch. It was better than being afraid of her own shadow.

Ronnie's eyes grew heavy and eventually fluttered shut.

The dream, or nightmare, came in flashes. First, it was her and Enzo… together. Then, it progressed to her pushing him away. Next, she saw flashes of Enzo's body lying on the ground, drained of life. And finally, she saw herself. The bright glow of her pale skin and her eyes which were pitch black from the pupil to the outer ring of her iris, void of all light. A scream ripped from her throat at her terrifying yet strangely beautiful reflection.

Suddenly, she was shooting forward in her bed, in her room, in her own home. The screams didn't stop though. Everyone in the house was awake now and came running into Ronnie's room. Her parents ran to each of her sides and held her, trying to calm her down. Aspyn and Janie stood by the door, glancing worriedly at each other. The Finstock family was used to Ronnie's night terrors, especially after she first got back from Italy but only Miranda and Eddie, Ronnie's parents, knew what they were about. Aspyn and Janie were still oblivious to their mother's family secret. All they knew was that their sister hadn't had a night terror in about a week and a half and now she was having another one. They just wanted her to get better.

* * *

Soon after Miranda and her husband Eddie were able to get Ronnie and the twins to go back to asleep, Miranda left to go somewhere she hadn't been in a very long time. She pulled her maroon SUV into a parking spot in front of Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic. It was about one o'clock in the morning and Miranda hoped that Deaton was still inside.

After witnessing yet another one of Ronnie's night terrors, the older woman knew that she had to get her daughter some help. She pulled on the door of the clinic and it opened easily. She quietly made her way towards the back room. Deaton was organizing all his herbs and supernatural remedies meticulously.

Miranda leaned against the open door and cleared her throat, catching Deaton's attention. He smiles when he sees his old friend.

"Ah, Miranda. It's been a long time since your last visit. How are you? How are the girls?"

"It has, Alan. Aspyn and Janie are great. You haven't seen them since they were babies." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm worried about Ronnie though." Alan gave her a questioning look.

Miranda went on to explain what happened during Ronnie's stay with her Aunt Norrie. "Huh, I see," Alan said, deep in thought.

"Norrie and I had never had as big an issue with control as Ronnie is having. Sure we've had times where it became a little difficult but Ronnie killed someone. I don't think she's coping very well. When she came into her power, I never thought that I would have to help her through a murder where she had no control over herself. I just worry that if this continues and she doesn't gain control soon that she'll end up like—," Miranda trailed off, not really wanting to think about that outcome. Alan realized who she was talking about and waved the thought away.

"Miranda, I doubt that it'll get that out of hand. Beth was… a special case." He tried to reassure her and calm her racing mind but even he wasn't sure how all this would turn out. "But, maybe you should consider telling Ronnie about all the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills."

"Oh no no no no. She wouldn't know how to process that information. I can just imagine that conversation. 'Ronnie, honey, I have to tell you something. There are werewolves in Beacon Hills and oh yeah Jackson, your best friend, was turned into a homicidal lizard and then later turned into a werewolf before being forced to move to London.' Yeah that sounds amazing, Alan."

"All I'm saying," Deaton started, "Is that maybe if Ronnie had someone to talk to that has gone through something similar, it might help her. You keep saying that you can't relate to what she's going through but maybe there is someone in town who can relate. If you tell her, then she can decide for herself if she wants to seek someone out."

"I-I just, I don't know if she can handle it, at least not right now."

Alan disagreed, "Ronnie may be stronger than you give her credit for. From how you've described her, she seems like a remarkable young woman. But, if you continue to believe that Ronnie isn't prepared for the reality of life in Beacon Hills, then she never will be."

* * *

 **Welp, that's the first official chapter. This was over 5,000 words and each chapter after this should be around that long. Thankfully, I'm off of work for the next two days. Hopefully, that means I can crank out another chapter by Friday. After that though, the chapter may come out every week or so. Remember to follow, favorite, and REVIEW! I love feedback! And like I said feel free to guess what creature you think Ronnie may be...**

 **Thanks.**

 **Pluv143000**


	3. Chapter 2 - Lunatics

"Every one is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody."— Mark Twain

* * *

Scott and Stiles were walking down the sidewalk on the way to Stiles' childhood friend, Heather's, house. Scott was pretty apprehensive about the whole thing, But Stiles was adamant about their attendance.

Stiles looked over at his best friends and caught his hesitant look. "What?" he asked Scott.

"What, what do you mean, 'what'?" Scott asked back.

"I mean 'what', and you know what." Okay, now Scott was just getting confused.

"'What' what?" Scott asked again, still not seeing what Stiles was getting at.

Finally, Stiles specified, "That look you were giving."

Scott knew that his reluctance had been found out but denied it anyway. "I didn't give a look."

"Oh, there was a distinct look, Scott," Stiles continued though Scott still held back. The last thing Scott wanted was to ruin his best friend's night over his discomfort towards the party.

"What look?" Scott was starting to get a little frustrated with all the questioning.

"The look that says that the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party."

Scott sighed. "It's not that. It just seems weird going to a different high school's party." It was the truth. Scott didn't know anyone who was going to be at the party tonight aside from Stiles and it made him feel pretty awkward about going.

"What? Would you just—," Stiles groaned in frustration at the werewolf. "God, one drink, all right? You'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So tonight, no Allison, no Lydia, and especially no Veronica. Tonight, we are forgetting the she-devil and we're moving on."

Scott had to hold back the eye roll at the mention of Veronica. If Stiles really wanted to forget about Veronica and all the crap she put them through, all he had to do was stop bringing her up. He took a deep breath though and agreed. "You're right."

"That's right I'm right," Stiles replied enthusiastically.

"Moving on."

"Onward and upward." Stiles did this weird shooting motion with his arm that kind of looked like a disco move. Scott smiled back at him.

"Let's do this."

"That's what I'm talking about! Now look at me." The two best friends did their high-five, handshake thing and headed to the front door of the house the party was at.

"Okay." Scott took a deep breath before turning to Stiles and asking, "How's my breath smell?"

Stiles shook his head and told Scott plainly, "I'm not smelling your breath."

"Do you have any gum?" Scott tried.

"No. no gum. You're fine."

Scott's uneasiness was starting to return as he realized he didn't even know what kind of party this was. "Can you at least tell me what kind of party this is?"

"It's a birthday party. She just turned seventeen," Stiles answered as he opened the door.

As Scott entered the house and closed the door behind him, he heard a girl yell out, "Stiles! Hi."

He watched as Stiles went up to great the blonde girl. "Hey. There's the birthday gir—," his best friend was cut off though as the girl, who Scott was now assuming was Heather, ran up to Stiles and pressed her lips against his.

Scott's jaw dropped as he witnessed the exchange. If he were to say he was shocked, that would be putting it mildly. He was frozen where he stood as Heather dragged Stiles down to her basement/wine cellar. Finally, he snapped out of it, smiling and went up to Heather's friend, "Hey." She looked him up and down before giving him a critical look and walking away. What was that about, Scott thought, the shocked, and now slightly appalled, look returning.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate and saw he missed a text from Allison. Guess it was time for that talk she had mentioned in class.

* * *

Lydia sat in Allison's car on the way back to her house. The redhead just had to swing by and grab her stuff before going to Veronica's house. She felt like a horrible best friend. Veronica had been back in Beacon Hills for a couple weeks and had even been in school and yet Lydia hadn't hung out with her at all yet.

The two girls had just finished meeting up with Scott at some party to discuss the weird bruising on their arms. Lydia didn't know what to make of them or the girl that put them there. Their conversation had been interrupted when Stiles came out, confused and agitated. He and Scott talked briefly about someone named Heather before Stiles announced that he just wanted to go home. The two pairs of friends went their own way and now here Lydia was, on the way back to her house.

The ride was relatively quiet, Allison focusing on the road and Lydia focusing on her bruise. The silence was interrupted though when Allison asked about Veronica.

"So, Veronica…" Allison started.

"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting that you haven't actually met her," Lydia began. "She was my best friend all the way from kindergarten through freshman year. She was also really good friends with Jackson, who was her neighbor and Danny too. But at the end of our freshman year, her parents gave her a chance to go live with her aunt and uncle in Milan, Italy for a year. She was set on taking the fashion world by storm like her Aunt Norrie, who is completely gorgeous by the way. Last I heard from her, before she came back was about a month ago, she had been dating this attractive, Italian guy Enzo. Then after the bird incident in class, she texted me and I agreed to stay over her place to hang out and catch up."

"Oh." Allison didn't really know what else to say. It was weird to find out that your best friend had another best friend that you never knew existed. Not once had Veronica ever come up in conversation but then again there was a lot of supernatural business that got in the way of deep conversations about their pasts. Allison still found it odd though. "Well, what was she like?" Allison wanted to learn about her best friend's other best friend.

"Kind of like how I used to be… mixed with Jackson," Lydia said catching Allison slightly concerned look. "But I'm sure she's changed, at least a little bit, just like me. Like yesterday, at school, she looked completely different from the Veronica I remember. I honestly don't think I've seen her in a pair of jeans since fourth or fifth grade." Allison smiled at that.

Just then Allison pulled up in front of Lydia's house. Lydia grabbed her purse and hopped out, saying goodbye. Allison waited until she got in her house before driving away. Once the redhead got into her house, she ran up to her room and grabbed the bag she had prepared earlier that day. She locked up her house and went out to her dark blue Toyota. She couldn't wait to see Veronica again.

* * *

Ronnie was so excited to have her best friend over. No one could ever replace Lydia and she had missed the redhead deeply while away. Ronnie and the twins were unpacking the last of Ronnie's things when Lydia arrived. Janie had had literally flew out of her seat to answer the door when she heard the doorbell. Ronnie's sisters were practically obsessed with the redhead. The brunette always teased her sisters saying that they loved Lydia more than her.

With Lydia's help and organizational skills, Ronnie's stuff was unpacked and put away in no time. The four girls collapsed onto Ronnie's bed and took a breather. "Hey, do you guys wanna watch a movie?" Aspyn asked.

"Sure!" The two juniors replied. The twins hurried out of Ronnie's room to go change into their pajamas after saying Lydia could choose which movie to watch. That left Ronnie and Lydia to get changed in the brunette's room.

"This is nice," Lydia said wistfully. "It's so… normal." Ronnie found the comment slightly odd.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Lydia had meant that it was nice to have the normality as opposed to dealing with supernatural animal attacks and werewolves but she couldn't exactly tell Ronnie that. She quickly covered up her slip.

"I just mean that, after you left I was missing my best friend. Yeah, I had Jackson and I kind of had Danny too but they weren't you. I met Allison, which was nice; by the way you'll love her. It was better for the time being but then Jackson had to move to London towards the end of the year. Not to mention that Allison in France all summer. I was just lonely. It's just nice to have you home and be able to hang out like before."

Lydia smiled at Ronnie and the brunette returned it. "Aw, Lydia I missed you too," Ronnie cooed, giving her best friend a hug. The two laughed before pulling back. "So, Big Red," Ronnie started, "What movie are we gonna watch?"

"Well, since you called me that, I know just the movie." Lydia smirked at Ronnie who laughed again before going to grab the movie Lydia was thinking about.

The two friends rushed down to the living room to find Aspyn and Janie already sprawled across the large sectional. "What movie did you pick?" the twins asked simultaneously. Lydia chuckled.

"What movie to you think?" she replied with a smirk.

The four girls all looked at each other before saying, "Bring It On!"

Ronnie hurried to put the DVD in and the other three got ready to sing the opening cheer. It was a tradition for them to watch _Bring It On_ the night before the first day of school. They were a couple days off but like Lydia had said, it was time for some normalcy.

The movie started and all of the Rancho Carne Toros showed up on the screen beginning their cheer.

The girls made sure to say the cheer verbatim as they did all the moves as well. "I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot. I'm bithcin', great hair, the boys all love to stare. I'm wanted, I'm hot, I'm everything you're not. I'm pretty, I'm cool, I dominate the school. Who am I? Just guess. Guys wanna touch my chest. I'm rockin', I smile, and many think I'm vile. I'm flying, I jump. You can look but don't you hump. Woo! I major, I roar, I swear I'm not a whore. We cheer and we lead. We act like we're on speed. You hate us cause we're beautiful but we don't like you either. We're cheerleaders. We are cheerleaders. Roll call!"

Each of the girls did their own roll call along with the movie with Lydia doing Big Red's part. When the scene ended, the girls all started laughing and settled down. The cheer was so ridiculous but they'd seen the movie so many times that they just had to do it too.

The group munched on popcorn and whatever other junk food they could find in the Finstock household. They chatted animatedly while they watched the film, not having to worry about disturbing anyone else in the house. Miranda was out visiting a friend and Eddie was working late at the Sheriff's station.

It was getting to the part in the movie where the Clovers showed up at the football game. Lydia and Janie were currently fawning over Jan, the male cheerleader. "He's so hot," Lydia said.

"I know," Janie agreed. "Yeah, he can be a little bit of a jerk sometimes but he's so attractive I find myself not really caring." Ronnie and Aspyn shared a look before smiling at the other two.

"Yeah he's hot," Ronnie started, "But I like Cliff way better." Aspyn nodded in agreement. Lydia looked at her best friend, eyebrow quirked in interest, waiting for her to continue. "I like how he's not afraid to be himself. He's quirky and fun and completely adorkable."

"Huh," Lydia muttered, causing Ronnie to shoot her a curious look. The group went back to watching to movie, the chatter dying down. Eventually, the girls dozed off with the movie still playing in the background.

* * *

Ronnie was way too tired to be going to school today. It wasn't that they went to sleep too late the night before; it was just that she had her nightmares again. The four girls had eaten and gotten ready like any other morning before Lydia drove them all to school. Ronnie shifted uncomfortably in her car seat. She hadn't worn a dress for a while but Lydia insisted. If it had been anyone else to ask her, she would've turned them down flat.

Lydia noticed her fidgeting though, "Calm down will you. We're almost there and you look great!" She glanced in her rear view mirror at the twins and asked, "Janie. Aspyn. Doesn't Ronnie look great?" They voiced their agreements and Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"I know I look okay, Lydia. I'm just not use to dresses anymore." Lydia sighed.

"Well then I won't make you wear them all the time." The redhead smiled, "Just sometimes." Ronnie shook her head lightly and tried to hold back her chuckle but lost that fight.

Soon enough the girls arrived at school. The twins gave Lydia a hug and went off to see their friends. Lydia turned to Ronnie and asked, "Do you and the twins need a ride home today?"

"Nah, our mom's picking us up afterwards," Ronnie replied. "But I'll meet you at lunch?"

"Of course! I'll introduce you to Allison then!" Ronnie smiled and nodded. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little jealous of Allison. Hopefully, the jealousy would clear once she became friends with her too.

The warning bell rang and Ronnie and Lydia headed their separate ways to their lockers. Ronnie was greeted with the sight of Danny. "Hey Danny! Ready for Economics?"

"Hey Ronnie! I'm sure I'll be fine. Coach never gives me too hard of a time. He's always afraid he'll offend me." Ronnie laughed at that as she finished grabbing her books.

"Yep, that sounds like Uncle Bobby to me!" Danny smiled as the two headed to homeroom. The bell rang just as they sat down. The two continued to catch up while the teacher took attendance. "Now tell me, because I absolutely must know, does my uncle still hate Greenburg?" Danny nodded vigorously being completely serious.

"Oh yeah. You really thought he would stop. Greenburg is going to be harassed by Coach as long as he's here… and probably even afterwards. Your uncle is very protective over you and your sisters." The brunette laughed at that.

"You bet your bottom he is!" Danny gave her a look at that statement, wondering if he heard her right. "And yes Danny, I said 'bet your bottom.'" He laughed, shaking his head at the girl. "But anyway, Greenburg totally deserves it. Everyone knows that Coach is my uncle, so he should've known better than to smack my ass in front of him on the first day of lacrosse tryouts, freshman year."

Danny couldn't disagree with that one. "Well, no one said Greenburg was smart." Ronnie snorted in agreement.

The bell rang again shortly after, signaling their release from homeroom. The two friends made their way to Economics. Just as they went to walk in the door, so did Scott and Stiles. Danny tensed beside Ronnie, wondering what she would stay to Stiles. Even Stiles and Scott looked afraid. But they were all left shocked when Stiles got away with only a smirk and a sarcastic hand wave that said 'after you.' Danny and Ronnie waited until the other two walked into the room before following. Needless to say, their fellow classmates were just as shocked as Scott and Danny at the lack of confrontation.

The room was filled. Scott and Stiles sat next to each other and sat in front of Scott. That left only one seat open for Ronnie to sit in. The seat in front of Stiles. Stiles shot Scott a nervous look. Ronnie's smirk remained on her face as she approached the anxious boy.

"Hey Bilinski," she teased. "I see you lost the buzz cut." She looked at him, analyzing how different he looked from freshman year. "It's a good look." She turned away from him and sat down at the desk in front of his. Stiles' jaw dropped in shock. Did she just give him a compliment? Danny and Scott were just as shocked and confused.

Meanwhile, Ronnie just sat there, smirk still in place. She knew Stiles would over think this. He would freak out, both internally and verbally to Scott, about why she would possibly compliment him and if it was meant to be backhanded. She knew he would assume she was planning something against him to possibly ruin his life. In all honesty though, she just thought his hair was nice. But, knowing that he would work himself up over such a menial comment was pretty satisfying.

Coach Finstock, otherwise known as Uncle Bobby to Ronnie and her sisters, entered the room and began his lesson, slapping the text book on his desk.

"The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?" Scott raised his hand and Coach quickly dismissed it, "Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anyone else?"

"Uh, no, Coach, I know the answer," Scott said.

Coach laughed loudly before realizing that Scott's expression hadn't changed, "Oh, you're serious."

"Yeah, it's risk and reward."

"Wow!" Coach yelled as he started getting closer to Scott. "Who are you and what have you done to McCall?" Scott smiled and started laughing. "Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better." As Coach walked back to the front of the room, Ronnie stifled her laugh at her uncle's antics. "Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter?" he asked. Ronnie grabbed her bag, ready to shuffle through it and find one for her uncle. Suddenly, she saw something fly past her out of the corner of her eye. She looked down at the ground at the same time as everyone else around her.

Lying on the ground was a XXL condom. Coach bent down to pick it up and hand it back to its owner. "Stilinski, I think you, uh… You dropped this." Ronnie slowly turned towards Stiles after sharing a look with Danny. She shot Stiles a smirk when she saw his obvious discomfort. Coach congratulated him and walked back to resume the lesson.

"Wow, Biles," Ronnie started, trying not to just straight up laugh. "XXL, huh. Someone's a little confident. Maybe _too_ confident. One could say _cocky_." Oh, she cracked herself up. She looked him up and down, winked and then turned back to the front to listen to her uncle. Stiles paled in complete embarrassment. Oh Stilinski, she thought, you just make it way too easy.

"Risk and reward," Coach continued and set his mug on the floor. "Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward. Okay, watch Coach." Coach leaned down and bounced the quarter off the ground, effectively sinking it into the mug. "That's how you do it," he cheered. "Okay. Danny. Risk, reward."

"What's the reward?" Danny asked.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow."

Ronnie sighed, shaking her head, as Danny replied. "Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it."

"Danny, you know, I really expect more from you at this point. Really." He moved on to Scott. "McCall. Risk, reward. The risk: If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop… the… the quiz. And… and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward… No work at all. Or, choose not to play."

"But isn't this just chance?" Scott asked.

"No," Coach answered. "You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience… all factors affecting the outcome. So what's it gonna be, McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play?"

Scott stared at the quarter for a second before setting it back onto his desk. "No play," Coach said. "Okay. Who's next?"

Ronnie stood up. There was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity of 'no work at all'.

"Alright!" Coach shouted to his niece, flipping her the coin. "Make me proud!" Ronnie crouched down where her uncle had earlier, facing the mug. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to focus. The brunette stared at the mug, centering on it wholly. She flicked the coin down, skipping it off the ground, before it sank into the mug like it had earlier. She might've had a little supernatural help.

"Yes!" she heard her uncle cheer as she stood up and gave him a high five. As she sat back down, he continued, "It's in the genes." Ronnie shook her head. She had missed Uncle Bobby. He made life interesting. "Alright, who wants the quarter now?" The rapping of hands on the desk behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. "There's a gamblin' man! Come on! Step up, step up."

Ronnie turned to see Stiles standing up to take a turn. As he walked past her, she whispered, "Sure you've got the skill, Biles?" He shot her a quick glare, causing a laugh to escape her, before heading up for his try. Coach clapped and rooted him on. Right before Stiles was able to take his shot, he was interrupted. At first he had thought it was Coach but when he looked up, Sheriff Stilinski was standing in the doorway, calling for his son.

Ronnie secretly wondered what they were talking about. It wasn't like Stiles, himself, did anything wrong, right? So why was he being called out of class by his dad for questioning?

* * *

Ronnie sat on the steps in the front of the school, waiting for the twins to come out. She stared out at the parking lot, watching cars exit and keeping a look out for her mom's maroon SUV.

The brunette girl felt off. She felt this empty feeling deep in her stomach. Having felt it earlier in the day, Ronnie assumed she was just hungry. Lunch should have satisfied her but it didn't. This type of hunger was one she could feel in her veins, thumping along with her heartbeat. She needed to feed, and not on food. She needed life force and that scared her. She hadn't fed like _that_ since she killed Enzo and now her body was craving it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when two bodies obstructed her view of the cars. "Hey," Ronnie greeted, smiling and forgetting her troubles, "How was your day?"

The two girls shrug. "Good. Fine. Same old. Same old," the twins say, alternating with each sentence. They sit on the stairs beside Ronnie and look at her worriedly.

"Ronnie, how was _your_ day?" Janie asked. The blonde girl wanted her older sister to open up but she wanted to be subtle about it.

"Good. Fine. Same old. Same old," she mocked the two. They shared a quick laugh before Ronnie gave a serious answer. "It was actually pretty good. I hung out with Danny a bit. I met Lydia's friend Allison at lunch. She's a sweetie though she seemed a bit distracted. Apparently, she and Scott McCall used to date. And finally, I got to pick on Stilinski a bit. It was nice to get back into the routine." She smiled at her younger sisters. They smiled back though they noticed their sister's smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So, you're okay then?" Aspyn prodded. "You just seem a little different since you came back."

"Aspyn, I promise I'm fine. And besides, I would be more surprised if I hadn't changed at all. Being in a foreign country for a year really makes a girl think about what's important in life." The twins nodded, reluctantly accepting her answer. Ronnie hated lying to her sisters but she couldn't exactly tell them she was a soul sucking monster and vent all her feelings to them.

Their conversation was interrupted when their Uncle Bobby came outside. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Uncle Bobby," the three greeted in unison.

"So I expect you girls to all be at cross-country practice next week, alright? No slacking. And don't forget about it either," he warned. "How'd you think that'd look if my own kin didn't even show up? I would never get proper respect. So put it on your calendars or your phones or whatever… Just remember okay?" The girls nodded and grinned, holding back their chuckles. Ronnie had noticed she been trying not to laugh a lot today. "You guys have a ride home?"

"Yeah, mom's coming to pick us up. She should be here soon," Janie replied.

"She texted me about five minutes ago saying she left the office," Ronnie added. Coach nodded, bid a goodbye, and headed towards his car again. Just as he was walking away, Mrs. Finstock pulled up.

"Hey, Bobby," she greeted.

"Miranda," he said casually. "Make sure the girls remember cross-country starts next week."

"Will do! If, you remember Family Night this Sunday?" Miranda retorted.

"I will, I will. Jeez, you miss Family Night five times and no on lets you forget it," he grumbled, walking away.

The Finstock girls filed into the SUV, Ronnie in the passenger's seat and Aspyn and Janie in the back. No one bothered with small talk on the ride, instead deciding to jam out to the Tiësto song on the radio.

The group returned home and was about to head upstairs and put their things away when Miranda stopped them. "Hey girls, no going out tonight, okay?"

"What? Why?" they all ask, confused. Miranda sighed, glancing towards the window. It was still daylight but there was a full moon that night and it was making the older woman uneasy. So, to protect her daughters, she said the most grating thing a parent can say.

"Because I said so." The girls all groaned and mumbled, angrily under their breaths as they headed to their rooms.

"This sucks," Aspyn starts, running her hand through her brown, curly hair, angrily. "It's Friday night! Mason and I were going to go see that stupid vampire movie together and make fun of all the girls who swooned at their unhealthy relationship."

"Yeah! I was gonna stay the night at Sara's! We were gonna hang out… and stuff," Janie tried. When she couldn't come up with an actual activity, we all knew that Sara was throwing a party. The twins and Mrs. Finstock then looked at Ronnie.

"Oh, uh, I didn't actually have anything planned. I just figured I would hang out with Danny or Lydia and Allison tonight, but I guess you already shot that horse in the face, mom," she said, shooting a sarcastic smirk towards her mom.

The girls went up to their rooms and decided to just get their homework over with. Usually, the three would put it all off until last minute on Sunday night but since they had nothing better to do… well, why not?

Around seven o'clock, Mr. Finstock got home from work. Eddie worked with both the police department and the coroner. He was a CSI to put it simply but in a small town like Beacon Hills, he took on quite the workload. He pretty much handled all of the sensitive evidence and worked alongside the doctors who would perform the autopsies.

Once, he was finished ridding himself of his day's work, the family gathered in the living room to watch Supernatural on Netflix. Even though she was supernatural herself and would probably be what the guys hunted, Ronnie couldn't deny her love of the Winchester brothers and Castiel.

About two episodes in, Ronnie noticed her mom fidgeting. Miranda kept shuffling in her seat and glancing out the window. The seventeen year old turned away and focused on the TV but was again distracted when her mom got up to get some popcorn. Ronnie stood as well and followed her into the kitchen.

Miranda was just putting the popcorn in the microwave when her daughter entered. "What's up with you tonight?" Ronnie questioned. "First you tell us we aren't allowed to go out and now you can't keep still. What?"

Miranda sighed. "It's the full moon. It's just… making me antsy and paranoid." Her daughter gave her a look, wanting her to continue her explanation. "Whenever the full moon is out, the spiritual energy shifts. Being what we are Ronnie, makes us sensitive to those energy shifts. We feed off of spiritual energy, chi, life force, whatever you want to call it. There's something different about this full moon. I can sense a heightened amount of energy in the air. You can feel it too, can't you? It's harder to control your hunger than it usually is, right?"

Ronnie couldn't deny that she had felt kind of off today. Her mother bringing up her hunger just reminded her of earlier when she couldn't get rid of the emptiness she felt. "You're right," the younger girl admitted. "I have had this insatiable feeling all day today. I just can't shake it. I thought I was just hungry… you know for food, but when I ate, I didn't feel any better. You're saying that's because of the full moon?" Miranda nodded to her daughter as she emptied the finished popcorn into a bowl.

Ronnie followed her mother as she headed towards the living room again. Miranda stopped in her tracks and turned to her daughter to tell her one last thing. "There's a quote, by Mark Twain. It says, 'Every one is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody.' The full moon is capable of revealing that dark side and bringing out the worst in us. We just can't let it turn us into lunatics."

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Keep them up PLEASE! I love feedback from you guys! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story and think it worthy enough to follow and favorite! I can't think of much to say right now because I'm getting ready to leave for work in like a half an hour. But, to all my readers who live in the US, have a fantastic Fourth of July weekend!**

 **Thanks.**

 **Pluv143000**


	4. Chapter 3 - Ignoring What Shouldn't Be

"Another way to lose control is to ignore something when you should address it."— Jim Evans

* * *

Ronnie finished changing into her running clothes for cross-country practice. Aspyn and Janie were getting ready too. It wasn't like any of them could bail. Uncle Bobby had made it very clear that they were to show up or else. They didn't really know what the 'or else' meant when he had said it but they didn't push the subject. Missing practice was not worth dealing with her uncle.

And Ronnie was already dealing with enough.

 _A few nights ago, Ronnie had stopped for gas after hanging out with Danny. The two friends had rented some slasher flick about a group of kids who went out to a cabin. Long story short, they all died. Ronnie at first hadn't been up to hanging out that night. The past few days before hand, she had become increasingly lethargic and had even started to appear sickly. Ronnie almost stayed home from school. The narcissistic side of her didn't want anyone to see her. Ronnie's eyes had lost their sparkle, her lips were chapped, even her skin was breaking out. But she had persevered for the sake of education. Meaning, her mom made her go._

 _After she had finished putting gas in her mustang, the brunette had decided to grab a bottled Starbucks frappacino from the convenience store. She entered the store, noticing another guy about her age was in there, and went back to where the drinks were. After she picked out a caramel frappacino, she went to check out. The other guy must not have noticed her because when he turned to go check out as well, he bumped into her._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry! My bad!" he apologized immediately. Ronnie stared up at him. He was much taller than her five foot six inch frame._

 _"That's okay," she said, smiling and waving him off. "No harm, no foul." He holds out his hand to her and she shakes it. As soon as their hands touched, Ronnie felt her hunger spike and she gulped, trying to act normal._

 _"I'm Asher, by the way. Do you go to Beacon Hills? You just look familiar," he wondered._

 _She nodded, "Uh, yeah, I do! I'm Ronnie." She could feel her hunger gnawing away at her so she quickly wanted to wrap up the conversation. "Oh, but, I better be going. School tomorrow and everything." He understood and ushered her forward to go before him. She finished paying and quickly said, "Maybe I'll see you around school," to Asher before leaving._

 _Once outside, she headed straight to her car. All she needed to do was get home but when Asher has left the store shortly after, she knew she wasn't getting home anytime soon._

Do it _, the voice in her head said._ Give in to the hunger. It'll give you power. _She felt her control slipping away and it terrified her. The last time she had felt that way was when she killed Enzo._

 _Not fully knowing what she was doing, Ronnie turned around and started towards Asher who was at his car. When he heard her approaching, he had turned towards her. Just as he was about to greet her again, she grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers._

 _Their lips met. The kiss was soft and easy and lasted only a second. Ronnie pulled back and looked at Asher for a second, gauging his reaction._ Do it. Feed. _The voice was relentless and Ronnie couldn't hold back anymore. Her irises turned inky black as she went in for another kiss._

 _This time it was much rougher. Somehow Ronnie had ended up between Asher and his car. They battled for dominance as Asher's hand edged underneath Ronnie's shirt, sending chills up her spine when her skin was exposed to the cool air._ It's time _, the voice sounded off again._

 _Ronnie pushed Asher back and flipped their positions so he was now leaning against his car. Pinning him with one hand, she grabbed his chin and angled his mouth towards her. The familiar purple wisps escaped his mouth and entered hers. She held him there for a few more minutes before pulling back._ Finish it _, the voice snapped but Ronnie restrained herself. She wasn't going to kill anyone else._

 _Ronnie backed away from Asher and noticed his confused look. Thinking quickly, she grabbed Asher's arm and used her compulsion on him. "You're going to forget that any of this happened, alright? You're going to forget that you ever even met me!" Her voice got louder as she spoke. She was freaking out. Why couldn't she get control of this thing? Once he repeated everything back to her, she released him and ran to her car that was still sitting next to one of the filling stations._

 _Unlocking the door, she climbed in and started the car up. Ronnie tried desperately to keep the tears that were welling up in her eyes from falling. She was a monster._

As she thought of that night now, sitting in the girl's locker room waiting for her sisters, she could feel herself getting worked up again. Ronnie closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heartbeat. She remembered when she got home, she had went straight up to her bathroom to splash dome water on her face and chill. When she had looked into the mirror, everything was perfect again. New life had been given to her. Her eyes returned to their brilliant Caribbean blue color. Her lips were smooth and her skin was clean and clear.

She was disturbed from her thoughts when she heard Janie and Aspyn calling out, telling her to hurry before their uncle got angry. Ronnie rose from the bench she was sitting on and followed he sisters out of the locker room. She looked around and saw that Danny wasn't waiting. They had promised that they would wait for each other once they were finished changing.

Ronnie went to stand by the boys' locker room door to wait for her best friend. A minute or two passed before the Hawaiian boy emerged followed by Dumb and Dumber, also know as McCall and Bilinski.

Danny led the way to the trail the cross-country team was going to be running on. It was kind of breezy outside. Not exactly freezing but cold enough to catch a chill. Danny looked down at her, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Are you going to be cold?" Danny asked, noticing her attire. Ronnie was only wearing a loose tank top with her sports bra underneath and an old pair of shorts from when she did dance a couple years ago.

The brunette looked down at herself and then looked around at everybody else. They were all dressed in yoga pants and Under Armour. "Oh," she said, glancing at her warmly dressed peers. "Um, no I'm fine." Ronnie honestly didn't know why the cold wasn't bothering her. She was just comfortable.

The two friends continued forward in silence, but that silence was interrupted by the conversation going on behind them.

"Okay. Was he, like… could he have been a virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?" Stiles asked, stuttering. Ronnie scrunched up her face in confusion. _What the hell_ , she thought.

"No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy," Scott sarcastically replied, chuckling. Ronnie heard a sigh before he continued, "No, I don't know if he was a virgin. And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing."

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay? And you know what else that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now!" Ronnie shared a look with Danny and right as Stiles had finished his rant, Danny turned around.

"All right, I'll do it." Stiles yelled in surprise as Ronnie stifled her laughter behind her hand.

"What?" he asked shocked.

Danny didn't repeat himself and went on with the joke, "Come to my place at 9:00. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle."

Stiles sobered up, "Oh. That was so sweet. Are you kidding?"

Ronnie chose then to jump in, "Yes, he's kidding." Stiles cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Although, I'm surprised to learn you swing both ways. Or are you just gay? It's just… the last I remember you followed Lydia around like a dog. Well, I guess you learn something new everyday, huh?" She shot him a wink and smirked turning back around.

Her and Danny started forwards again as they heard a flustered Stiles call out behind them, "Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny. It's not attractive, all right?"

The whole team arrived at the trail and started their pre-run stretches as Isaac Lahey ran towards them. "Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back. Not happy that you're late."

"Sorry, coach," Isaac muttered.

As Ronnie stretched, she analyzed Isaac critically. She hadn't really known the boy before. She just knew that he lived across the street from her and Jackson. That and the fact that his dad had been abusive. Though she and Jackson had been two peas in a pod, one thing they had always disagreed on was Isaac. The two had known about his father and what he did and Ronnie hadn't felt right sitting on the sidelines and watching it happen.

Isaac had been the one person, outside of her group of friends, she never bullied. Jackson still did, of course, even though he knew it ticked off Ronnie. The only real interaction she and Isaac have had was the first time she had seen him with a black eye. She approached him and asked him about it. Of course he had lied and Ronnie called him on his bullshit. She had told him that he should tell someone, a teacher, a cop, any adult, about it. He adamantly refused and made her promise not to say anything either. Reluctantly, she agreed and she had regretted it. But when you're a popular, superficial teen life goes on, unfortunately.

Seeing the tall teen again made Ronnie think back to when she had first gotten back. She had heard that his dad was killed. As bad as it sounded, Ronnie was glad. Granted, she knew it was hypocritical of her to want to help an abused kid and be a bully at the same time, but parents were different. They were supposed to protect you and be there for you, not beat and belittle you. Bullying for her had been about establishing dominance and making sure everyone knew that she was at the top of the social food chain. But, even since she's been back, she knew that she's not that person anymore. She could care less about climbing the social ladder. Looking back at how she was before, she kind of hated herself and how she acted.

Coach eventually decided that the team had enough time to stretch. He shouted for everyone to get into positions. Ronnie stood towards the front and shook out her limbs. As soon as her uncle blew the whistle, she was off. Something felt different though. Her legs were pumping faster and faster. The trees were passing by at an unusual pace. The wind whipped past her, blowing the small tendrils of hair away from her face. Ronnie laughed. She felt free and unstoppable.

The only people she had seen pass her were the twins, who Lydia and Danny currently had their sights set on, Isaac, and Scott. They had bulleted past her which she found odd. She was running faster than everyone else and she had an inkling that it was due to supernatural origins. So how were the other four faster than her?

Ronnie didn't have much time to dwell. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and must've wandered off the trail. Stopping in her tracks, the brunette spun around in a circle trying to find her way back. _Ugh_ , she thought _, I should've kept up with McCall_. Lost, Ronnie started back the way she came hoping to come across the trail again.

All of a sudden, a scream echoed throughout the trees. Ronnie, hearing the direction that the scream came from, started running towards it. She didn't really know what she was expecting to find when she ran into the clearing.

But it wasn't a dead body.

The body was pinned against a tree, with what looked like a dog leash tied around his neck, strangling him. His head was bashed in and his throat was slit. Ronnie pushed through the crowd to stand by Danny. "Oh my god," she whispered.

Why was this happening? Worry flooded Ronnie and she began to fidget in discomfort. She closed her eyes, trying to regain her bearings. The whole area felt off. The more she focused on the energy, the more it overwhelmed her. It was exceedingly dark and negative.

Her eyes shot open, unable to take the darkness any longer. Ronnie couldn't control her erratic breathing though. If she didn't get a handle on it, it could turn into a full fledged panic attack. It was if her subconscious knew that something was deeply wrong in natural balance of things.

Danny noticed his best friend's increased anxiety. "Ronnie, Ronnie, calm down. You're borderline hyperventilating. You need to slow down and take deep breaths or else you'll pass out, okay?" Ronnie looked into Danny's eyes and copied his breathing. After a few minutes, she was no longer freaking out and breathing normally. "There you go."

"Sorry," she apologized. "I-It's just the body." It wasn't a complete lie. It was just the slightly altered truth. Ronnie was more upset about why these deaths were occurring and who was behind them than she was about them in general. For someone who had a dad who dealt with this stuff on a daily basis and had caused a death herself, she had become generally desensitized it to seeing the bodies. The brunette just wanted to come back to plain, old, normal Beacon Hills but ever since her return it seemed like the shit had hit the fan.

"I get it," Danny assured her. "It's definitely disturbing, but the police are on the way." At her friend's words, Ronnie visibly calmed even more. The police meant her dad. He would be coming to help collect evidence. Her dad would be able to clue her in to what the hell is going on, hopefully.

* * *

What was only minutes felt like hours, but finally Sheriff Stilinski and a few other officers from the department showed up on the scene. The police started to maneuver people away from the crime scene when Mr. Finstock, Veronica's dad, worried about the contamination of the evidence. Eddie Finstock was a good guy and was always kind to Scott and Stiles when they would show up at the station. It made Stiles wonder how Veronica ended up as such a bitch.

Stiles met up with his dad as the Sheriff approached the body. "Dad, just come here. Look, look. Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see?"

The Sheriff nodded before looking at his son, "Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor. Go back to school, yeah?" Stiles recoiled slightly at the way his dad said that to him. _Jeez_ , Stiles thought, _just trying to help._

"Bobby," Mr. Finstock started motioning to the teenage onlookers, "Can you give us a hand here?"

Coach jumped into action right away at his brother's request. "You heard the man. Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid."

Stiles glanced at Scott as he corrected Coach. "Coach, he was a senior."

"Oh," Coach sighed before continuing, "He wasn't on the team, was he?" Stiles scrunched up his face at Coach's apathy. Before Scott could reply, a blonde girl came running forward screaming.

"Kyle! Oh, God, Kyle! Oh, God!" Stiles recognized her. She was Kyle's girlfriend. What was her name, Stiles thought. Aubrey, no. Annie, no. A-Ashley! That was it. Ashley.

The Sheriff took the opportunity again to usher them out of the clearing and towards the school.

Stiles, Isaac, and Scott all started back towards the school. "You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked, suspicious of the twin Alphas.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened? Stiles retorted, honestly believing they had nothing to do with Kyle's death.

Isaac was adamant though. "No, no, they knew."

Stiles couldn't agree. "The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of "werewolfitude" in these murders?" The human boy really didn't understand how the _werewolves_ weren't getting it. He felt like asking them how they would kill someone, just because he knew that they wouldn't answer 'with a garrote.'

Isaac motioned up to the Alphas, "Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?"

"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them." It was then that Stiles realized his best friend had been silent the whole conversation.

"Scott?" Isaac jumped in. "How 'bout you?"

The original teen wolf looked between the two. "I don't know yet," he answered. Stiles repeated his friend, narrowing his eyes. Leave it to Scott to answer the question without _actually_ answering the question. Scott sighed and motioned to Isaac, "Well, he's got a point." Stiles crossed his arms and looked at Scott critically. Scott looked back at his best friend before exasperatedly stating, "Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?"

Stiles was baffled. Why were they questioning his theory when they were freaking _werewolves_?! "Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

Scott sighed again, turning back to Isaac. "That's a good point too."

"I don't care," Isaac finally said, finished with the argument. "They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me. And I'm going to kill them too." Scott and Stiles watched him walk off, knowing that he was serious.

Stiles glanced back at the scene and saw Veronica approach her dad. Their conversation appeared to be taking on a rather serious tone and Stiles wondered if they were talking about Kyle's murder. Glancing at the werewolf next to him, he got an idea.

"Hey Scott," the werewolf turned towards him, looking at him expectantly. "Will you listen in on their conversation and tell me what their saying?" Scott glanced at what Stiles was pointing at and saw Veronica and her dad talking.

"No Stiles!" Stiles flailed his hands around at his friend's refusal.

"What? Why? They could be saying something important about Kyle! We all know my dad isn't going to tell me anything, so we need to find out something!" Scott ran his hand over his face.

"Or, they could be having a private conversation that has nothing to do with Kyle at all! I'm not spying on Veronica!" Scott whisper-yelled vehemently back. Stiles glared at him, repeatedly saying his name until Scott finally became annoyed enough. "Fine!"

Stiles smirked in triumph as the two faced the conversing father and daughter. "So… what are they saying?"

"She is telling him that something feels off about the whole scene," Scott started to relay. "Something about the murder looking human but the 'energy' is saying otherwise."

Stiles narrowed his eyes, "What? What does that mean?"

Scott shushed him, "You wanted me to spy and I am, so shut up so I can listen." There was a few seconds of silence before the werewolf continued, "She saying that the 'energy' is making her uncomfortable. That it's so negative, it's almost pushing her away." After another couple of seconds passed, Scott turned towards his spastic human friend, "That's about it. Her dad just told her to go back to school and relax. They're going to talk about it later tonight." The two friends watched Veronica give her dad a nod before running back to the school. The two friends decided it was best to do the same.

"So what did she mean by 'energy'?" Stiles asked Scott. The other boy shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe now she's into all that spiritual stuff. Like, maybe she's a hippie now or something." Stiles shook his head, unconvinced.

"Or, something. As in something supernatural." Stiles all but shouted.

Scott shot him a look, "Stiles, you're reading way too much into this. You hate Veronica. Of course you'd think she's some supernatural creature out to kill us. A—," Scott was cut off before he could finish.

"Ah ah ah, I never said she was going to kill us. But, I do agree that she's evil so that could very well be a possibility." Scott groaned in frustration before finishing what he had been saying.

"All we heard was a strange conversation about the 'energy' of the clearing and how it was negative. Anybody could say that! There was a freaking dead body there! There is not enough evidence to believe that she is supernatural and that's that."

"Not enough evidence _yet_ , you mean."

Scott just started shaking his head, "Oh, so not only are you going to deal with the Alpha pack and the 'sacrifices' but now you're going to start a witch hunt against Veronica?"

The friends had gotten back to the school as Stiles replied, "Maybe."

Scott took a deep breath at his friend's antics, "I'll see ya later Stiles."

"Whatever Scott!" Stiles shouted after him as Scott walked away. "I'm on to something, you'll see!"

After changing out of his running clothes, Stiles made his way to the main office, hoping to catch some information from his dad. He sat outside the window, peering in as the police spoke with Ashley. Just as she was leaving, Stiles quickly ducked and turned back forward in his chair in the hallway, acting as if her wasn't eavesdropping.

Ashley came out and composed herself. Nervously, Stiles jumped to his feet and pulled her away from the door a little. She looked at him apprehensively. "Um, hi, Ashley. Hi. Can I talk to you just for one sec?" The blonde girl continued to stare at him, tears in her eyes and a confused look on her face. "I just need to ask you something really quick, and it's gonna sound really unbelievably insensitive, so I apologize in advance." He took a breath. "Um… was Kyle a virgin?"

"What?" she recoiled, taken aback by the question.

"Your boyfriend, was he a virgin, or did you guys… You know what I mean…" Before Stiles could continue, Ashley slapped him across the face.

Stiles eyes widened, in slight shock. Deputy Tara came out and escorted Ashley away from Stiles but not before shooting him a 'what the hell are you doing?' look. The officer and the blonde got about two steps away before Ashley turned back to Stiles, "No. He wasn't a virgin."

Sheriff Stilinski chose then to exit the office, giving his son a very disapproving look. "Have you lost your mind?" he began to lecture. "I've got four murders, Stiles. You see those men in there? That's FBI. They're pulling together a task force to help because it looks like we've got a full-blown serial killer on out hands. You get that?"

"Yes, dad, I get that."

"Then what are you doing?" he questioned his son.

Stiles sighed, "I'm trying to find a pattern." The Sheriff didn't know what else to say and quickly bid his son a goodbye. Once he was gone, Stiles figured it was time to head to class.

"So…" he heard a voice behind him start. Stiles jumped at the random voice and turned around to see Veronica leaning against the lockers.

Stiles ran a hand over the back of his neck nervously. Here he was, alone in the halls with the same person whom he had just told Scott could possibly be a supernatural killer. "H-How long have you been standing there?" he asked embarrassed that she witnessed his display.

She chuckled pushing off the lockers and walking towards him, "Long enough." She stopped about an arm's length away from him. "Did I really just witness you ask some poor girl if her dead boyfriend was a virgin? Tell me I did, because that is just gold, Bilinski. Pure gold." Stiles sighed, frustrated that she had indeed just witnessed the embarrassing moment. Veronica stepped a little closer and pointed at his reddening cheek. "You might wanna get some ice for that."

His hand rose to his cheek that was a little tender from the hard slap. He winced slightly before catching the she-devil's smirk. "Okay, yeah sure. Just get out all your laughs." She could resist the few giggles that escaped.

"Hey, no need to get defensive. That was one hell of a bitch slap she gave you. I'm surprised you're still standing to be honest." Her eyes looked up as if remembering the moment that had just occurred. "Oh, Bilinski, your face was priceless too. It was almost as if you didn't _expect_ her to smack you! Which knowing you, you probably weren't able to deduce that she would. Same old, Bilinski, always using your head, or should I say face?"

Stiles shook his head at the girl in front of him, "What do you want Veronica?"

"Oh, haven't you heard? I go by Ronnie now," she corrected him. "And not much. I'm just curious about the murders and such. I don't remember Beacon Hills being such a magnet for psycho killers. It's strange, right?" He pulled a face and shrugged as she continued to push for answers. "Why'd you wanna know if Kyle was a virgin?"

Stiles didn't really know how to answer her. He didn't want her to find out about his theory about the murders being sacrifices; one, because it was a weird rationalization for the murders, two, he couldn't trust her, and three, she could be an evil, supernatural whatever! So he went for, "Don't worry about it."

At his unhelpful, nonchalant answer, Ronnie's teasing and playful demeanor vanished. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him with arms crossed. She took a step towards him and Stiles took a step back, a look of fear growing on his face. This continued until Stiles' back was against the row of lockers and Ronnie stood in front of him. She leaned in, glare still in place.

"Biles."

Stiles shook his head, not giving in. "Nope."

"Biles."

"No."

"Biles."

"No."

"Biles!"

"Uh uh." This continued for a few times before Ronnie became tired of the stupid game.

"BILES BILINSKI! Tell me!" she shouted.

"FINE!" he yelled causing Ronnie to smirk triumphantly. Leave it to her to annoy him until he gave in, even though the déjà vu had definitely kicked in from his earlier conversation with Scott.

She took a step back and waited, patiently for him to give an explanation for the odd question he had asked Ashley. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. All he had to do was give her a brief explanation without divulging anything overwhelmingly supernatural. "I thought that maybe the killer was going after virgins."

"What, like old school, horror movie, devil worshipping, virgin sacrifices? Do you think that maybe you've watched Jennifer's Body one too many times?" Stiles knew that she was going to laugh at him if he told her.

"It's just… the three murders before Kyle's, all of the victims were virgins, but now… I don't know. Ashley just told me that he wasn't." Ronnie raised an eyebrow as he spoke, contemplating his reasoning. "All right, so now you can go ahead and laugh at me about my stupid theory and—," Stiles didn't get to finish as Ronnie cut him off.

"Shut up. I'm not going to make fun of you. You actually might be onto something." Stiles jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that the girl who has loathed him since the sixth grade was actually agreeing with him on something. "Close your mouth. I'm shorter than you and your uvula is like right at my eye level. Frankly, it's disgusting." He closed his mouth and then looked at her suspiciously. Why did she believe him? Was she just gathering information to use against him later on to humiliate him somehow?

"I don't believe that you believe me. I don't trust you." She rolled her eyes at the spastic boy in front of her.

"Stop being an idiot," she told him simply. "Three _is_ the start of a pattern. I want to help."

Stiles was just plain confused now. Veronica Finstock was not one to help. She was the girl who was supposed to trip you in the lunch room and get everyone to laugh at you while you're covered in mashed potatoes and chocolate milk. She was the one to get her jock, best friend to beat you up after she copied the wrong answers of your test in history. She didn't go out of the way to help anyone.

"Why do you want to help?"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them she looked right into his eyes. It made him uncomfortable. Not because she was glaring at him or anything, but because she looked completely vulnerable and that was a Ronnie he just wasn't used to. "Let's just say that after my time away from home, I've decided to take on a new lease on life."

Stiles started to chuckle before realizing that she was far from joking. She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes again.

"Give me your phone." He gave her an apprehensive look.

"No, I'm good." He said, placing his hand over his back pocket, protecting the device.

"I wasn't asking. Give it to me." He pulled it out and when she went to grab it, he pulled it out of her reach.

"You're not going to smash it?" Ronnie shook her head. "Or delete everything on it?" She shook her head again, starting to get frustrated. "Or send inappropriate text messages to Lydia, or Scott, or my dad?" She started to shake her head but stopped herself and shrugged.

Stiles shook his head and started to put his phone away but Ronnie was too quick and snatched it out of his hands. He made a sound of protest and she looked at him deadpanned, "Relax." When she was finished with his phone, she handed it back to him. She then pulled out her own phone and showed him the screen.

Stile read what was on the screen out loud, "This is the Spaz." He was not amused.

She smirked at him. "Well I didn't think you were going to read it out loud. But I'm glad you did." She chuckled slightly. Meanwhile, Stiles jaw dropped again as it clicked in his head that she had given him her number. "Just call me if you find anything else out about the murders okay." He nodded, still in shock. Ronnie quirked an eyebrow at him and laughed at his expression. "Alright, don't go making it weird or anything. It's just a phone number." She turned to walk away but not before shooting Stiles a smirk and a wink.

The only thing Stiles could think was, did that really just happen?

* * *

Ronnie was ready to go home. The day had been exhausting. It had been filled with death and talk of sacrifices and then at the end of the day she had seen her best friend Lydia lurking around with Bilinski. Okay, so not really lurking, but for two people who had never even spoken a word to each other a couple years ago, they had been spending a lot of time together.

 _She had been looking for Lydia earlier when the redhead hadn't shown up for art class. Ronnie had wandered around the school, poking her head in other classrooms in her search. Finally when she had found her genius friend, she had also found Bilinski and Dr. Deaton._

 _"Hey," she greeted. The other three looked up. Stiles jumped, piling the papers he was looking at together. Deaton offered her a kind smile and Lydia walked forward towards her. "What are you guys doing in Harris's room? And Dr. Deaton, what are you doing here?"_

 _As soon as she had seen Deaton, her suspicions rose. Ronnie knew that he was friends with her mother and that he was highly educated in all things supernatural, being a druid and all, so seeing the veterinarian with her best friend and… acquaintance, at their school of all places, set off alarms. Did they know about the supernatural?_

 _"Hey, Ronnie, we were just—," Ronnie didn't let her finish. She didn't want to put the redhead on the spot. If she had any questions, she could just contact Deaton later on._

 _"You know what? Never mind, I don't really care… I was just making sure you're okay. You didn't show up for art so…" The brunette looked at the other two in the room who were staring at her._

 _"Oh, um yeah. I'm fine. I lost track of time in the library going over my notes for chemistry. But it's just art so…" she trailed off._

 _"Yeah." She took a deep breath before turning back towards the door. "So, I'll just see you tomorrow. Okay?" Lydia nodded and Ronnie all but ran from the classroom, desperate to get out of the awkward situation. Her mission was a success, she had discovered Lydia's whereabouts and the redhead was alive and well._

 _Now, all Ronnie wanted to do was find her sisters and go home._

Finding the twins hadn't been as difficult as usual and soon the trio was on the way home. Ronnie pulled up in front of the Finstock household, the twins grabbing all their stuff. When the two younger girls realized their sister wasn't preparing to exit the car, they gave her a confused look. "Uh, you girls go ahead. I wanna swing by the store real quick. I'll be home soon," the older girl stated. The twins looked at each other and shrugged before exiting the mustang and heading inside.

Ronnie pulled away from the curb and headed towards the Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic. She needed to speak to Dr. Deaton. His presence at the school with Stiles and Lydia made her wonder if the teenagers knew more about the supernatural then they let on. Plus, Stiles had his theory on the murders. Maybe they knew what was causing them.

The brunette pulled up to the clinic and headed inside. Dr. Deaton was in the back, feeding the animals. "Dr. Deaton." The man turned towards her with the same kind smile he gave her at the school.

"Veronica Finstock. I was beginning to wonder when you would pay me a visit." Ronnie smiled as he ushered her farther into the room to stand across from him, the examination table between them. "So what can I help you with?"

She didn't really know where to start. She had dabbled with the idea of visit the doctor and asking for help with her lack of control, but she didn't know how to ask. It was embarrassing for her. The fact that she couldn't control herself and her actions. And now, she was finally in for a visit and it had nothing to do with that. "Well, I saw you at the school today and I had a question." He nodded for her to continue. "Do you know anything about the murders? Stiles had told me a theory about sacrifices but he didn't go into it much. Just that he thought all the victims were virgins but then when Kyle turned out not to be…"

Deaton smiled and prepared to inform the teen. She deserved to know what was going on as a supernatural being of Beacon Hills. "It's okay Ronnie, I understand your curiosity. I believe that the murderer, whoever he or she is, is a darach. Do you know what that is?" Ronnie shook her head. "Well, think of a darach as a dark druid. They go against the natural balance of things to strengthen their own power, usually through sacrificial means. I believe the first three murders were due to the victims being virgins, but Kyle's death was different. Kyle wasn't a virgin, but he was a warrior, junior ROTC. I was at the school today to look into the disappearance of two of your teachers, one being Mr. Harris. He was previously in the military." Ronnie had to restrain herself. She was almost happy at the thought of Mr. Harris disappearing.

"So, wait? You were with Stiles and Lydia today? Does that mean they know about all this stuff?"

"Yes, they do. They are aware of a supernatural presence in Beacon Hills, but they don't know about you or your family. It's completely up to you to disclose that information to anyone." Ronnie nodded. She was happy that her friend and Stiles didn't know about her but at the same time she was angry Lydia didn't share the fact that there was a supernatural psycho killing everyone. It was a bit hypocritical but Ronnie didn't care. At least her powers didn't threaten the lives of her friends. Well at the moment anyway.

Ronnie was about to leave the clinic when she turned back to Deaton. "One more question… How can I resist feeding? The last time I did feed, there was this other voice inside my head egging me on, telling me to kill the person I was feeding on. How do I control that?"

Deaton thought about it for a second before answering, "Control is about balance. Let me guess. The last time you fed before then was when you were in Italy?" She nodded. "Veronica, to gain control you have to satiate your appetite as it arises. You can't starve yourself for a month and then expect to be in control when you feed. At that point, you're hungry and that's all your body understands. You need balance. You need to feed on small amounts at a regular basis, instead of holding back for long periods of time and then binging on the life force of others." Ronnie took a deep breath understanding, but still fearing the other side of her.

Ronnie then took her leave heading back home. She glanced at her phone that was sitting in the cup holder. As soon as she got home, she was calling Stiles. Deaton had given her a lot of information but she still thought he was holding stuff back. But, Ronnie knew just the person to wring it out of.

* * *

Stiles sat as his desk doing homework when his phone went off. Putting down his pencil, he picked up the device only to see 'The Bae' lit up on his screen.

His eyes scrunched up in confusion, he answered, "Hello."

"Hey Spaz," he heard Ronnie's voice reply on the other end.

Stiles sighed, not really in the mood to deal with her at the moment. "Really? 'The Bae?' Couldn't think of anything more creative?"

He heard her huff on the other end. "Well I only had about two point five seconds to come up with something since you were so worried I was going to trash your phone! Anyway I called you for a reason—," Stiles cut her off.

"And that is…"

"Well I was getting there before you cut me off, Bilinski." She snapped before taking a deep breath. "I know. I know about the supernatural, Stiles." He gulped at both her comment and the fact that she used his actual name. That's how he knew she meant business. "Now, are you going to tell me everything you know about these murders, or sacrifices, whatever they are, or am I going to have to come over there and make you?"

Stiles knew at that point that he was in deep shit.

* * *

 **So I'm really, really sorry it took so long. I had wanted to get this chapter up last Thursday but I had some writer's block on Wednesday and didn't get to finish writing by them. Then I worked all weekend and had stuff to do the last few days. I literally just finished editing this. So I APOLOGIZE!**

 **On the bright side, this is the longest chapter I have ever written... EVER!**

 **Excuse me if some parts feel a little choppy, that was the writer's block.**

 **Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out by this time next week, but I won't make any promises lol!**

 **Thank you everyone who is reading this story and following and favorite-ing and reviewing! I love it! It made me really wanna get this chapter out!**

 **Right now things are starting to pick up a bit but it's still a little slow because even though Ronnie knows that Stiles and Lydia know about the Supernatural and Stiles has a feeling that Ronnie is supernatural he doesn't actually know for sure yet... Once the pack finds out about her, the chapters should be much more involved and interesting because of Ronnie's involvement.**

 **But, enjoy! Continue giving me feedback!**

 **Pluv143000**


	5. Chapter 4 - Destroying Enemies

**Update: August 26th, 2015 There's an AN at the bottom just giving a status update. Currently working on the next chapter. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

"The best way to destroy an enemy is to make him a friend."—Abraham Lincoln

* * *

Ronnie was stressing.

In the previous days, she had made up a bullshit excuse for why she couldn't go to the cross-country meet. An excuse that involved lady parts and loud, emotional outbursts. Needless to say, though Coach was very upset that his own niece, and one of the best runners, wouldn't be representing the team, he didn't push the issue.

The young brunette had then used the time to practice her powers and keeping her control with Deaton. She had been feeling a small twinge of hunger as of late but nothing outrageous. Deaton had encouraged her to feed though. She had tried out his recommendations but the voice returned and had continued to egg her on, pushing for the kill despite her low appetite. So, going against Deaton's advice, she returned to her 'cold turkey' attitude about feeding.

But her uncle's wrath and her lack of restraint when it came to her abilities were not the reasons she was currently freaking out. The twins were supposed to be home over an hour ago from their concert. The freshmen were being supervised of course. They had gone with their friend Sara and Sara's sister, Dana, who was even older than Ronnie. But it had been too long and that's even with Ronnie including traffic time.

After about the fourth phone call, Ronnie chose to turn the TV on for a distraction. All the supernatural mumbo jumbo and talk of sacrifices was making the teenager paranoid. The twins were fine, right?

Flipping through the channels, Ronnie caught something interesting on the news. There was a ten car pileup that occurred on the only road back into Beacon Hills from downtown. She immediately thought the worst. Grabbing her purse she ran out to the driveway where she had parked her mustang.

The news had said that some of the accident victims were being brought to Beacon Hills Hospital. The whole ride there, Ronnie continued to dial her sisters' phones, praying for them to pick up.

Parking recklessly in the crowded lot, Ronnie darted into the emergency room searching for the familiar blonde and brunette heads. In her frantic state, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and ran smack into someone. Turning to the person she had collided with she spoke hurriedly, "Sorry, sorry." That was when she recognized him as Scott McCall. "Oh hey Scott."

"Ronnie," he replied, a bit surprised at her sudden appearance. Ronnie noticed he had been talking with a nurse who resembled him a bit. She had dark curly hair that was pulled back and green scrubs on. A look of worry crossed the nurse's face when she saw how panicked the brunette girl was.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asked the same worry entering her voice as she quickly looked over the teenage girl for any injuries.

Despite being on the verge of hyperventilating, Ronnie nods her head in response, "I'm looking for my sisters. Aspyn and Janie Finstock."

"They're right over there," the nurse replied, pointing over to a couple of seats near the corner of the ER. "I'm Melissa, by the way. If you need anything else just come find me." Ronnie nodded and rushed over to her sisters, leaving the mother and son duo behind,

"Aspyn! Janie!" she yelled, making her way to the twins as fast as possible in the crowded area. Ronnie sees Aspyn look up, clutching at her ribs, a small smile on her face but a pained look in her eyes. She is silent while Janie on the other hand is just as frantic as Ronnie. Looking at the blonde twin, the older girl saw a decent sized cut along the younger girl's hairline. Thankfully, it looked as if it had stopped bleeding.

Ronnie approached Janie first since she looked as if she was about to pass out. "Hey, Janie, tell me what hurts."

"I'm okay," the girl starts, voice quivering. "My head just hurts a little. I'm worried about Aspyn though." Janie glanced at her twin, who now had her eyes squeezed shut in agony. Ronnie moved on to her other sister then.

"Aspyn, what's wrong? Tell me what's hurting." Aspyn gulped shakily before answering.

"My ribs. Breathing… talking… it hurts." _Shit_ , Ronnie thought.

"Okay, okay. Don't breathe too hard, alright? And I won't ask you anymore questions. Grabbing a hand from each twin, Ronnie's Caribbean blue irises turn black. "Now, listen both of you," she began, her voice taking on the wistful, calming tone that it usually does while using her powers. She started again with Janie, "Janie, you are going to take a deep breath and calm down. Aspyn will be fine. I promise. Just relax so your head doesn't feel worse." She then turned to Aspyn, who had her full attention on her older sister. "Aspyn, you're going to be okay. Just stay as still as you can and try not to focus on the pain. I help find you a doctor. Now I need both of you to stay awake too. No falling asleep no matter how tired you are. I'm not sure if you guys have concussions or not. Okay?"

"Okay," Janie muttered and Aspyn rasped. Ronnie let go of their hands and took a step back. Her eyes returned to normal as she ran a hand over her face taking her own deep breath.

Ronnie looked down at her younger sisters. "Alright. I'm going to give mom a quick call and see if she's on the way and find you a doctor Aspyn." Walking away from the girls for a second, Ronnie pulled out her phone. She tried to find Melissa to ask her for an update on the doctor situation but couldn't find her right away. Instead, Ronnie tried to find a spot a little quieter to call her mom.

Miranda Finstock spoke briefly with her daughter before hanging up to rush to the hospital. The short phone call left Ronnie to continue her futile search for a doctor. Like, how difficult was it to find a fricking doctor in a fricking hospital!

Wandering back towards the ER, she saw Scott come out of a room full of hospital beds and into the busy hall. "Hey Scott," she greeted him again, much calmer than before.

"Oh, hey Ronnie. How're your sisters?"

"Okay, for now. I'm trying to find a doctor to help them. Janie has a decent sized cut on her head and there's something wrong with Aspyn's ribs. She's in a lot of pain." Scott face scrunched up a bit in what Ronnie could only assume was worry for her younger sisters. "What were you doing here anyway? Were you in the crash? Are you okay?"

Scott's eyebrows shot up at the last question. It wasn't like Ronnie to care much about his well-being. He was a bit taken off guard. "Oh, uh, no. I was just dropping my mom off some lunch. She was who I was talking to when you came in." Ronnie gave him a look of realization once she put together that Melissa was his mom. "I was about to head out when Ethan came in with Danny." At the mention of her best friend's name, Ronnie started to get worked up again.

"Danny? What happened to Danny?" she practically shouted.

"He was just sick," Scott lied, hoping to calm her. Grabbing the tops of her arms, he looked into her eyes and said, "He's okay now. I swear. Calm down." She listened and her breathing visibly slowed once again.

Just then Ronnie heard someone call her name from behind her. Turning around, she saw her mother racing over, bobbing around people. "Ronnie, the twins go moved into a room. They told me you went to find a doctor." Mrs. Finstock glanced at Scott briefly before dragging her daughter off.

Before they got too far, Ronnie yelled to Scott, "Thanks for calming me down Scott!" He smiled a bit and nodded to her. Looking back at her mom she asked, "When did you get here?"

Miranda ignored her daughter's question. They rounded the corner before stopping. "How come you didn't tell me you knew a werewolf?" Miranda asked Ronnie in a hushed tone.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? What werewolf?" the younger girl whispered back.

"That boy you were talking to back there."

"Scott? Scott McCall is a werewolf?" Ronnie asked incredulously. She started to laugh at the irony. The same kid who used to be Little Loser McCall was now a powerful werewolf. Noticing her mother's less-than-amused expression, Ronnie sobered up.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Miranda questioned again. The only experiences she had with werewolves, were with the Hales and this boy wasn't a Hale. And with the supposed Alpha Pack in town, the Finstock matriarch didn't know who this kid was aligned with. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

The young brunette was fed up with her mother's 'holier than thou' attitude. "Oh, I'm sorry," she snapped at the older, blonde woman. "I'm not a pro at this stuff yet. I've been a succubus for… how long now? Oh, that's right like two frickin' months! Give me a break! I'm sorry I don't have some unwavering control over myself! I'm sorry that I don't really know how to use my powers! I'm sorry that I so scared of what I am! And I'm sorry that I can't live up to your ridiculous expectations!" Ronnie took a deep breath, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm not you."

Mrs. Finstock didn't know what to say at her daughter's outburst. She didn't really want to say anything. Everything she had said to her daughter since Ronnie had returned home had been wrong. It was like she didn't know how to parent her anymore. Not since she came into her abilities. Her thoughts were cut off though when Ronnie continued, "Well, I'm sure you can handle the twins from here. Tell them I'll see them tomorrow, whether they're home yet or not. I'm going."

Ronnie turned on her heel and left her mother behind. She really just needed to blow off some steam before talking to her again.

Little did the mother and daughter realize though, was that a certain werewolf, who had been leaving the hospital as well, overheard their whole conversation. And that werewolf had just discovered that his best friend was right. Ronnie was supernatural.

* * *

Scott sat down in Physics, waiting for class to start. He had been wanting to tell Stiles what he had overheard the night before at the hospital, about Ronnie. Every time he tried to him though, something came up.

Ms. Blake walked in and stood at the front of the classroom. "Good morning. As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing… I mean, sick." It was a strange feeling for Scott. Knowing that his teacher had been sacrificed while hearing others played it off as Mr. Harris just being ill. "Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, so let's get started, shall we?"

Stiles nudged him, causing him to look over at his best friend. "Hey, my dad said that the ER attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how."

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know… But, Scott, there's got to be at least twenty other doctors in that hospital… at least, you know? Any one of them could be next." Just as Scott was going to say something, his phone vibrated. He quickly saw that it was Deaton calling and ducked down to answer.

"Hey, doc. Sorry I'm in class right now. Can I call you back later?"

"Unfortunately, no. I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this, but I'm afraid, at the moment, you're my only hope. I'm going to be taken. I need you to find me." Suddenly, the call was lost.

"Doc, doc, doc, doc? What's happening?"

Scott hurried out of class and to the clinic as fast as he could after the alarming phone call. As he rushed into the clinic, he saw the sheriff and Deputy Tara standing there. "How did you know?" Scott asked, wondering how they knew to be at the clinic his boss was just abducted from.

"Stiles called me as soon as you left school," Sheriff Stilinski answered. The gravity of the situation set in for Scott as her sank into a chair in the waiting area. "I'm sorry. You're boss's car is still here, and the back door was wide open. Scott… I need you to tell me everything."

Stiles showed up at the clinic not long after Scott gave some information to the sheriff. The werewolf knew that he couldn't give his friend's dad any supernatural information but he did the best he could. Let's just say the Sheriff didn't leave with as much information as he would've liked to have and did leave with little-to-no lead.

Scott and Stiles went into the back room where the cats were usually kept while Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Tara finished up in the office. They stopped and Scott cut right to the chase. "We have to tell him."

Stiles' eyes narrowed as he shot his friend a confused look, not really believing what he was saying. "You mean, like, tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?"

"You know what I mean."

Stiles huffed. "You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week."

"She got over it," Scott pushed. "And… and it actually made us closer."  
Stiles looked past his best friend, through the window of the door at his father. "I don't know dude. I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is."

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town he's supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later," Scott argued.

"Yeah, but is now really the right time?"

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?"

"What if telling him gets _him_ killed, huh?" Stiles asked, not on board with this idea at all. The human boy narrowed his eyes at his friend. "I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m—Scott, this is my actual father. I can't… I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them." Scott thought over what Stiles had just said and felt a little guilty about bringing it up.

"You're right."

Stiles let out a breath. "No, I'm not." He paused. "I'm not right." Stiles took another, slightly longer pause. "I'll tell him."

"I'll help you." Scott paused for a moment while Stiles headed for the door. "Wait, Stiles. I have one more thing to tell you." The other teen stopped and gave Scott and expectant look. "You were right about Ronnie."

Stiles narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What about Ronnie was I right about? I've said quite a few things about her."

"She's supernatural." This caused Stiles to stop in his tracks. He slowly walked away from the door and towards Scott.

"How do you know?" Stiles was surprised that his inkling had actually turned out to be true, though he would never admit his shock.

"The night of the ten car pileup I ran into her at the hospital. She had been looking for her sisters who were involved in the crash. Anyway, right before she left she got into an argument with her mom and she said that she was a _succubus_. Apparently she's not the greatest at controlling her powers yet just like how when I was first turned. She also said that she's only been one for a few months but I don't know how that all works. From what I gathered, her mother is one too."

Stiles was kind of overloaded with this information. He remembered seeing something about succubi when reading up on the supernatural. He couldn't remember much about them but he did remember one thing, "Scott, she's a frickin' demon! I told you she was evil!"

"Stiles we don't know that. We both can agree that she's changed since she's been back. And for the better. Even her teasing has become more playful than malicious. She's different."

"Or maybe, she's just trying to catch us off guard so that she can kill us! She could be the Darach for all we know."

"I don't think she's the Darach. She was put off by the sacrifices. Didn't like the energy they gave off, remember? In fact, I think we should get her to help us."

Stiles jaw dropped at that. "What? No! We can't trust her. Even if we did, who's to say she _would_ help us."

"Stiles, I swear, she's a much better person now. If you can't trust her, trust me. She actually cares about the wellbeing of others. When she thought that I was at the hospital because of the crash, she was genuinely worried if I was okay. And she's struggling with her powers, whatever they are. In exchange for her help, we could help her."

"Scott, you're talking about making a deal with the she-devil, literally."

"I know, but we need more help."

* * *

Ronnie was at her locker between classes when the fire alarm rang. The whole student body evacuated the school while Ronnie groaned in annoyance. She finished taking what she needed from her locker, in no hurry since she assumed it was a drill. She slammed her locker shut and strutted towards the exit at the end of the hall. Joining the crowd of people, someone suddenly bumped into her shoulder roughly. "Ow, watch it dude!" she snapped at whoever it was. Before she knew it though, a hand grabbed her and yanked her out of the procession and back into the school.

Looking up, the brunette realized that it was Stiles. "Uh, Bilinski, it's a fire alarm. Are you directionally challenged or something? You're supposed to run _from_ the fire, not _towards_ it." The brown eyed boy didn't respond to her teasing though and instead continued to drag her through the hall and to an empty classroom. "Oookaaay…"

He pushed her into the classroom and shut the door, leaning against it. Ronnie stared at him wide-eyed. Rocking back and forth on her heels, she glanced around the dark room. Stiles hadn't even turned the light on.

Keeping the smile off her face, she stepped towards Stiles. "Look, as much as I enjoy being in a dark, empty classroom with you, please note the sarcasm, I have a building to evacuate from." She started forward, trying to maneuver around him but he blocked her every attempt. Ronnie huffed, frustration starting to build up. Without realizing it, during her attempts to get past him, the two had switched places, leaving Ronnie with her back to the door and Stiles positioned in front of her. "Well… this is a somewhat compromising position," she teased, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Okay, can you like shut up for, like, one minute? This is important." Ronnie gave him a look that said 'Then get on with it!' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I know what you are." Ronnie froze as she watched Stiles open his eyes and gauge her reaction.

The brunette stared into his eyes for a few seconds, unable to look away. They were closer together than she had originally thought, their breaths mingling in-between them. It gave Ronnie a weird feeling deep in her stomach; one that she had never felt before, especially not around Bilinski. She tried to compose herself. Still unable to look away, she replied, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about." She almost cringed at her stutter, knowing immediately that Stiles would realize she was lying.

Stiles looked down at her. She was fidgeting, so he took a step back. "I know you're a succubus. And we need your help." Now that they weren't in each other's personal space anymore, the Ronnie that Stiles' knew returned.

She was frustrated that her secret was out without her even knowing. "Ugh! Stilinski, _you_ need help," she snapped, waving her arms around. "I told you that I knew _about_ the supernatural, not that I _am_ supernatural. I'm not a succubus or whatever so just leave me the hell alone." A part of her did want to help. She wanted her friends… and acquaintances to be okay and for all the sacrifices to stop, but she was just too frustrated to vocalize it at the moment. Reaching for the door handle, she was stopped when Stiles grabbed her arm.

"Ronnie, stop, okay?! Stop denying it! Scott overheard you and your mom at the hospital." She glared at him, but it wasn't as strong of a glare as she would've liked. Fear started to fill her causing the anger in her gaze to dim. "So, we need all the help we can get, which means you. Remember when we were talking about the sacrifices the other night?" She nodded. "You know all about them now. First it was virgins, then warriors, but now it's healers. The darach has already taken and killed two doctors and now it's taken a third. The third sacrifice is Deaton." Ronnie froze yet again.

"It took Deaton? B-But how? How?" Her face had paled considerably. The friendly veterinarian was friends with her mom and was also helping her get a handle on her powers.

"I don't know the details. All I know is that he called Scott in the middle of physics saying how he was going to be taken by the darach."

She took a deep breath before looking up at the brown haired boy. "Okay. Okay, I'll help. If I let anything happen to Deaton, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. He's been helping me with, well, everything so… I'll help. We'll go Liam Neeson on this darach's ass!"

"What?" He looked at her, confused."

"Liam Neeson… Like in the movie Taken, also known as Liam Neeson Kills Everyone." He stared at her, eyebrows raised at her comparison. "Don't look at me like that! You known Deaton's call made you think of that movie. Don't even try to lie to yourself."

Stiles shook his head and gave her a small smile before pulling her out of the classroom behind him. The fire alarm was still ringing, though the halls were considerably less crowded. He seemed like he was looking for someone.

"Mind telling me who or what we're looking for?" Ronnie asked. Stiles hadn't let go of her wrist, so she was literally being dragged everywhere. She didn't really care though. It wasn't like it hurt.

"Lydia," he answered shortly.

Ronnie's face contorted in confusion. "Why?"

He stopped for a second to look back at the brunette and sighed, "Because she might be psychic." Ronnie's jaw dropped, thinking of her red-haired best friend. _What_ , she mouthed, unable to actually speak any words due to her shock.

He passed by Coach's office and the locker room when he stopped. Ronnie stopped as well, hearing two voices coming from the behind the door. Letting go of Ronnie's hand, Stiles entered the locker room and Ronnie trailed behind. Willingly, this time.

Ronnie saw Lydia and some dark-haired girl she didn't recognize having a heated conversation.

As two teens, who had just entered the room, got closer they saw Lydia give the other girl a sarcastic smile and chuckle. "Sweetheart, my last boyfriend was a homicidal lizard, so I think I can handle a werewolf." The redhead went to leave out of Coach's office door when the other girl grabbed her wrist. "Let go," Lydia ordered calmly. When the other girl didn't listen, Lydia tugged harder on her wrist and raised her voice, "I said—"

"Let go," Ronnie finished. "She said, let go." Lydia and the other girl looked over at Ronnie, both of them with similar looks of surprise on their faces. Ronnie knew her eyes were black. The dark-haired girl that Ronnie still didn't know, clenched her jaw at the new arrivals.

Lydia, though, took a deep breath and rolled her eyes a little. "Great now Ronnie's one," she muttered under her breath. Ronnie still heard her and raised a questioning eyebrow. "And what exactly are you?" she asked, aiming the question at her best friend. Ronnie's eyes returned to their usual ocean blue color.

"I'm a succubus."

* * *

Stiles didn't really know what a succubus was but as soon as he had the opportunity, like when someone wasn't about to die, he was going to look it up. He only knew what he had told Scott earlier. Briefly, during his supernatural research he had read about them being demons of some sort. It was, now, the main reason he had for not trusting her.

The four teenagers sat at a lab table in the chemistry room. Stiles unfolded a Ouija board and laid it out in front of Lydia.

"A Ouija board?" Lydia asked, not believing in his tactics.

Stiles pushed her doubt aside. "Also called a spirit board, and it's worth a shot."

"A shot in the dark," Lydia quipped, making Ronnie scoff in agreement.

"Could you just try it, please, okay?" Stiles snapped, done with arguing and ready to just get on with it. "Let's not forget who this is for… Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion."

"Oh, wait," Cora said, catching everyone's attention, "Should we all do this?"

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles agreed. All four of them put their fingertips on the triangle for the Ouija board. Stiles asked the group if they were all ready before continuing, "Where's Dr. Deaton?"

They were silent for a few seconds before Stiles and Cora looked over at Lydia. "What?" Lydia asked at their expectant looks.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Stiles responded, catching Ronnie's questioning look.

"Oh, I don't know the answer," Lydia replied.

"Why are you asking if she knows?" Ronnie wondered out loud, directing the question at the spastic boy next to her. "I thought we were asking some sort of spirit."

Cora turned to Lydia again, "Do you know any spirits?"

Lydia and Ronnie shared an incredulous look, before the 'psychic' voiced her disbelief, "Is she for real?"

Stiles sighed in frustration, deciding to move on to the next option. He grabbed Deaton's keys for the clinic out of his bag and held them out to Lydia "Okay, these are Deaton's keys to the clinic. Close you're eyes, and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand, and then we're gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry."

"It's called crazy," Ronnie muttered, making Stiles shoot her a glare.

"I'm not psychic," Lydia stated.

Ronnie smiled at her friend and responded, "I didn't think you were, but Stiles was adamant."

Stiles grew more and more frustrated at the two going back and forth, doubting him. "You're something! Okay?!"

"Seriously, Bilinski, even werewolf girl here doesn't believe you," Ronnie badgered him with a deadpanned look on her face, while pointing at Cora. "I mean look at her face. She wants to be anywhere but here right now."

Stiles ignored her, the best he could, and turned back to Lydia. "Just, Lydia, put out you hand and…" He set the keys in her hand. Just as he did she made a small noise, causing the other three to look at her. "What?"

Lydia opened her eyes and simply said, "They're cold."

Stiles swore his eye was going to start twitching. "Lydia, concentrate, please? Trying to save lives here, for the love of God." The three watched on as her face began to scrunch up a bit in concentration. "Yeah, what is it? What do you see?"

She opened her eyes and stared blankly across the room, "Nothing." The redhead was a hundred percent done at this point.

Stiles looked around at the other two girls. Ronnie was rubbing her temples in annoyance and Cora sighed deeply. Stiles was even beginning to doubt this plan, but he had to keep going. He grabbed a notebook and set it in front of Lydia, explaining the next trial.

"Automatic writing?" she questioned, taking the pencil he was holding out to her. They all watched as she began to draw on the notebook paper. Ronnie glanced up at Stiles with an unsure look. Stiles watched the redhead, confused when he saw that there weren't any words on the page.

"Lydia, what are you doing? What… what the hell is that?"

"A tree," she answered innocently. Ronnie giggled a bit in response.

"A tr—, Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell up where he is."

"Well, maybe you should've said that."

Cora decided to jump in then, "Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?"

"Genius? Yes. Psychic? No," Lydia defended, going back to her drawing.

"Whatever Lydia is, you guys aren't helping her by forcing all this on her," Ronnie stepped in, giving her two cents. "Right now, we're just testing her with a bunch of random trials that could have nothing to do with what she truly is. Stuff like this takes practice and without her knowing what she is, she probably won't get a handle on any of it, any time soon."

The group was silent and Stiles didn't want to admit that Ronnie was right. He was just anxious to find and save Deaton.

Lydia chose then to speak up, still looking down at her drawing, "Honestly, I don't even know why you're even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

"What? Why Danny?" Stiles asked.

"Because," Scott started as he entered the classroom, gripping his injured shoulder. Everyone turned towards him. "Last night, he was a target. But he wasn't a sacrifice."

The five of them exited the classroom, following Scott. The halls were crowded again, now that everyone had come back inside after the fire alarm.

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked Scott.

"Yeah," Stiles answered instead. "That's where we're going now."

"I'll meet you there," Scott said, making Stiles ask him why. Scott lifted his phone showing his best friend the text Allison had sent him that read, _I think I found something_.

After Scott left, the remaining teenagers piled into Stiles' jeep; Ronnie up front, next to Stiles, and Lydia and Cora in the back. The ride was awkwardly quiet until Lydia decided to break the silence.

"So Ronnie… you weren't always a succubus were you? I mean you just seem different than before…" Stiles had actually been wondering the same thing and was glad Lydia had brought it up.

Ronnie turned in her seat a bit to look back at her best friend. She seemed nervous and Stiles could see her wringing her fingers together out of the corner of his eye. "Um, no, I wasn't always a succubus. I just recently found out I was one. I wasn't supposed to become one until I was eighteen but a… _traumatic_ event triggered it earlier than expected. At least that's what my mom and Aunt Norrie said. They're like me, and eventually Aspyn and Janie will be too."

"What do you mean?" Lydia continued with her questions, worried about what happened to her friend. "Did something happen while you were in Italy?"

"N—Well, uh, yeah. Yeah, kind of. That is where I discovered what I am. I don't really wanna talk about how it happened though." Stiles looked over at her briefly and their eyes met. Ronnie had this frightened look in her eyes when the subject was brought up which made Stiles want to believe that it must have been bad. But, he wanted to believe that he could trust her but he wasn't sure if he was willing to yet. "The whole thing though, made me kind of apprehensive about moving back. I was going to ask to be cyber schooled. The only reason I'm back at school is because Aspyn and Janie were nervous about freshman year and wanted me to be there for them if they needed me." Ronnie paused for a minutes before saying. "Lydia, if I would've known that you knew about all this supernatural… _stuff_ I would've never kept it from you this long."

"It's okay. I understand," the redhead responded.

The conversation started to die off after that but Stiles was desperate to keep it going and learn more. "So, Scott mentioned that you don't really have control…"

"Uh, not really. I can, well what I call 'power-up', which gives me better strength and allows me to compel people. It took a while to learn how to do that. That's what I'm doing when my eyes go black." She went silent and Stiles' eyes narrowed. She didn't really elaborate the way he wanted her too and now she was looking out the side window. He didn't get a chance to call her out on it though as they pulled up in front of the hospital.

"Okay," Stiles started, after parking the jeep. They all got out and started towards the building before Stiles stopped them. "You guys stay with the jeep while I go talk to Danny."

Ronnie's face scrunched up before she protested his idea. "Um, no. I'll come with you." He was about to argue with her but she cut him off, "Danny is one of my best friends Bilinski and no offense but, he's not your biggest fan." He scoffed at her comment but let her come with him. She smirked and followed him to Danny's hospital room. The timid, scared girl from his jeep was gone and good ole Ronnie was back to normal.

The two entered quietly, Ronnie tip-toeing on the linoleum floors. She walked to Danny's bedside trying to wake him up gently. "Danny. Danny, wake up," she whispered.

Stiles' patience was slipping away quickly. He pushed her out of the way, which led to him getting punched in the back. He looked back at her. "Ow," he whisper-yelled. "That hurt!"

"Good. How about next time you ask me to move instead of pushing me out of the way, dick," she whisper-yelled back.

The two glared at each other for a few moments before Stiles turned back to Danny. He lightly slapped at his face, "Danny, you awake? Danny?" When it didn't work, Stiles backhanded the sleeping boy slightly harder.

Danny stirred causing Stiles to leap away, bumping into Ronnie. The two of them froze, Stiles with his hand outstretched like he was trying to calm a distressed animal. Danny settled once more and Stiles was stunned at what a deep sleeper he was, "Wow."

Ronnie though was still peeved at Stiles and shoved him away from her. "Why the hell did you slap him Stilinski? Even if it had woken him up, he wouldn't have helped you because you slapped him!"

"Okay, okay," he dismissed her. Stiles saw Danny's backpack on the ground and decided to give up on trying to wake the sleeping boy. Ronnie caught on to what he was doing and crouched down next to him as they rifled through the bag.

"What are you doing?" Danny mumbled from the bed, eyes still closed. Ronnie and Stiles looked at each other wide eyed. They were sure he had still been asleep.

"I'm not doing anything Danny. This is just a dream that you're having," Stiles assured him while Ronnie continued looking through Danny's things.

"Why are you going through my stuff?" Danny questioned again. Ronnie paused.

Stiles shared an exasperated look with the brunette beside him and answered yet again, "Right, but only in the dream, remember? Dream. Dreaming." Stiles went back to helping Ronnie when Danny spoke up again.

"Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?" Ronnie took at deep breath.

Stiles, on the other hand snapped, "I don't know that, Danny, okay? It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. Shut up and go back to sleep." Stiles looked over at Ronnie who had her lips pursed together to keep from laughing out loud at the exchange she had just witnessed. When Stiles saw her struggling to stay quiet, a smile appeared on his face too.

The pair continued to look at Danny's papers until Stiles found something. Stiles and Ronnie quickly made their way out of Danny's hospital room. Stiles quickly looked over the report as Ronnie followed him. The spastic boy handed the report off to Ronnie so she could look over it and then called Scott. Once he told his best friend that he might not need to run all over Beacon Hills to find Deaton, he put the call on speaker so that Ronnie could listen in too.

"Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris's physics class, and I think it actually means something," Stiles said.

"What project?" Scott's voice asked through the speaker.

"Something on telluric currents," Ronnie answered.

"Did you say currents?"

* * *

"Okay, so what does this kid's homework have to do with fighting Deaton?" Cora asked as the others spread the maps out of the examination table at the animal clinic. After Stiles and Ronnie had finished speaking with Scott, they decided to meet the werewolf at the Beacon Hill Animal Clinic to put all their findings together.

"Because it's not just homework, okay?" Stiles started to answer. "It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right? Now, look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal." Stiles held out a piece of paper which Lydia grabbed and read out loud.

"'I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class.'"

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something," Scott realized.

"Just like Deaton," Ronnie added. "He knows all about this kind off stuff too. The darach has been killing, or trying to kill, two birds with one stone. When Danny didn't fit any criteria for an actual sacrifice, it just decided to try get rid of him anyway."

Stiles hurried and grabbed both of the maps laid out. Danny's map with the telluric currents sketched onto it and Allison's dad's map with the markings for the sacrifices. "Now, check this out. Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too. Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now, the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it is actually a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town."

"Stiles, look, they match," Scott pointed out. "Alright, there's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found." He circled the beginning and the end of a telluric current.

"Look, that's right on a telluric current," Lydia stated.

"So maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between."

"Let me see that," Stiles grabbed the pen off of Scott and began following along the telluric current. "You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?"

"Stop." Cora took Stiles hand in hers and guided it on top of the spot that said Beacon Hills First National. "He's in the vault. He's in the same vault."

The teenagers hurried to pack everything up so they could go get Deaton. Lydia stopped them though when she realized Cora wasn't following.

"Lydia, we don't have time," Scott said.

Cora looked up from her phone at everyone else in the room, "It's Boyd. The plan didn't work. They cut the power."

"It's just like he said. Go. I can save Deaton myself." Scott volunteered.

Stiles started to object, "What? Scott, what about us?"

"Yeah," Ronnie jumped in. "I'll come with you and help get Deaton."

Scott looked to Stiles, "Cora can't get there fast enough without you." He then turned to Ronnie, "And Ronnie they're gonna need all the help they can get. I can handle Deaton. Go. We can save both of them."

"Alright, let's go," Stiles motioned for all of them to follow. Scott got on his motorbike and the rest piled back into Stiles' jeep in the same seats as before.

This time everyone was silent as Stiles sped through the roads of Beacon Hills as fast as possible, trying to get to Derek's. At one point, Stiles, Ronnie and Lydia all glanced at each other worriedly before taking a glimpse at a solemn Cora. After what felt like hour but was really only minutes, the group arrived at Derek's loft.

They hurried into the electrical room and saw a bunch of large power switches. "Okay, what do we do?" Stiles asked looking at all of them.

Cora glanced at the other three that were with her. "We pull them. We pull all of them." The group listened and started flipping all the switches so everything was turned back on. Stiles sent Isaac a text, giving him the go ahead.

The four of them then rushed to the stairs, running up them, two at a time, to get to Derek and the others. They reached the door and saw Isaac holding Ms. Blake by the stairs. Looking out at the loft, Derek sat beside a lifeless Boyd on the flooded floor.

Cora was the first to run to the fallen werewolf. She collapsed next to him, sobbing into his motionless chest. Derek was frozen in place, not believing that he actually killed his own beta. Stiles ran up to the three of them and stared down at the grieving wolves. He glanced back at the doorway seeing Ronnie standing there with Lydia. The two girls wore sad expressions. Neither was close with Boyd, yet seeing someone that they knew, whether it was through mutual friends or not, die was a shock to their systems.

Stiles approached the two of them, deciding to let the werewolves grieve in peace. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Ronnie sat in the passenger seat of Stiles' beat up jeep as they pulled up to the school. When they had all left earlier, they had all taken Stiles car, leaving their own vehicles in the parking lot to fend for themselves in a sea of horrific teen drivers. Lydia bid the two a goodbye before walking to her Toyota. Ronnie was about to get out to head towards her mustang when Stiles grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Wait."

"You know, you're pretty handsy Stilinski," she joked, but her smirk was lacking and the twinkle in her eye was gone.

Stiles gave her a sad smile, "I just wanted to know a little more about this whole succubus thing."

She nodded, "Okay. But how about not right now? Okay? I promise I will though." He nodded and she climbed out of his jeep. "Text me later and I'll let you know." They share a smile and Ronnie shuts the door.

Before getting in her mustang, she gave it a once over, checking for any scratches. After, deeming it okay, she got in and drove home. She didn't bother putting on the radio, choosing instead to sit in silence and go over the night's events in her head.

Ronnie parked her mustang in the driveway and headed inside. When she got upstairs, she realized everyone was soundly sleeping. Changing into her version of pajamas, which was sweats and a t-shirt, she climbed into bed and turned off her bedside lamp.

She tried to fall asleep. She really did. But, then she realized that she never heard about how things with Deaton went. Grabbing her phone off the nightstand, she scrolled through the contacts before realizing that she didn't have Scott's number. Quickly thinking of an alternative, she dialed the one person she knew would have the information she was looking for.

Stiles.

 _Have you heard from Scott yet,_ she texted him.

After a minute or two, she got a reply. _Yeah. Deaton is safe._ Ronnie sighed in relief. She went to set her phone back down when the screen lit up again saying The Spaz. She opened the text and chuckled slightly, _I only saw you like 10 min ago. You miss me that much already?_

Quickly she typed back, _You know it Stilinski. I just can't go that long without you. I'm getting withdraw symptoms._ She sent the text before typing up another. _I can't sleep. Keep thinking about everything that happened._

It didn't take as long this time for a response. _Me too. Plus I'm going insane trying to look up info on succubi._

Ronnie rolled her eyes at that. He was like a child, no patience. _Well, I would help you out but I don't feel like texting everything._

 _Then call me._ The response was practically immediate.

 _Can't. My family is sleeping. And unlike Danny, they are incredibly light sleepers._ As soon as she sent the text, she thought of another way they could talk, but she wasn't quite sure he would agree. She was pretty sure that he didn't fully trust her and she didn't blame him after everything. Earlier today, they were bickering like usual, but now here they were talking like two normal teenagers. Granted, they were talking about the supernatural but that's whatever. So, she took a chance, _I could come over. If that's okay with you…_

The pause between messages was long, well longer than the previous. Ronnie was sure that he was ignoring it. Just as she was about to set her phone down again, the screen flashed. _Sure._ A second later, another text came in with his address.

Ronnie smiled and got out of bed. She didn't bother changing again. The only thing she did was throw on a hoodie and her converse before heading out the door.

She pulled up to the house with the same address that Stiles had sent her. Noticing the sheriff's car out front, she parked a few houses away. The brunette doubted the Sheriff would be happy with a girl showing up at his house at midnight, wanting to talk with his son. She walked around the back side of the house, trying to convince herself that she wasn't being a stalker and that all of this was logical. She found his window easily. It was the only open one and there was light coming out of it. There was also some music playing softly. Ronnie recognized the tune but couldn't put a name to it.

Seeing a large tree that had a branch that went right to the window, Ronnie started to climb it. She got to the open window and saw Stiles sitting at his desk on his laptop. The succubus knocked on the window, loud enough for him to hear but soft enough that his dad wouldn't. Stiles leapt practically a foot in the air at the unexpected noise.

Hurrying to the window, he helped her in. "Why didn't you just go to the front door?"

"I saw your dad's squad car out front. I didn't think he would approve of me showing up at this hour." Stiles made an 'Oh' face. It was just then that the two realized that Stiles was still holding onto her waist from when he helped her in. He quickly took a step back, while Ronnie easily shook it off. Even if she did get that weird feeling again.

Once they were away from each other, Stiles noticed her t-shirt. "Wait, is that a Star Wars shirt?"

Ronnie glanced down at it. "Oh, uh, yeah, it is. Star Wars is one of my favorites." To be completely honest, she wasn't even sure what shirt she had thrown on earlier. This one was one with Chewbacca on it that read, 'Soft Wookie, Warm Wookie, Great Big Ball of Fur. Angry Wookie, Hairy Wookie, Grr, Grr, Grr'.

"Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I just didn't peg you as a closet geek," he replied.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me Stilinski. Maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." She plopped down on his bed, crossing her legs and patting the spot next to her.

He took a deep breath. Here they were. The two people who everyone thought would never be civil with each other. And now it seemed as if they hadn't been each other's worst enemies for the past four to five years. "Yeah, maybe," Stiles muttered under his breath.  
Ronnie wasn't sure if she was meant to hear that but she was kind of glad she did. This was progress. She grinned at him as he took a seat. Not a smirk but a real smile, with teeth showing and everything. "So, what do you want to know?"

* * *

 **Well... We finally learn what Ronnie is! And some tender moments between her and Stiles. Don't expect a relationship right away. I plan on them being friends first... By the way, I need a ship name for them because mine sound weird to me...**

 **I ended up skipping the episodes Frayed and Motel California. I had an outline for them but every time I tried to write it, it just didn't feel right because of how pack-centered the episodes are. Ronnie felt unnecessary and forced.**

 **Also, correction from last chapter... This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. Before yesterday, I had only had about 3,000 words and then the next thing I knew I had 8,000 words!**

 **Sorry the updating is so irregular/late... I pretty much worked all week and only had like two days off (not even consecutive) and I spent one at Cedar Point and the other at a Rascal Flatts concert!**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Some of it felt a pit choppy to me which is another reason I was so surprised at my word count!**

 **Also, don't forget that I have all of Ronnie's outfits on a Gazing Into the Abyss collection on Polyvore. My username is the same as fanfiction's. And of course REVIEW!**

 **Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed, by the way! I appreciate your support greatly! You're the reason I keep going!**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. This is an update as of August 26th, 2015.**

 **I'm sooo sorry the next chapter is taking so long! I had my city's Comic Con, a few more concerts and college to prepare for. Anyone lke 5SOS, I just saw them on Sunday and it was freaking amazing!**

 **Luckily, I only have classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays and I have taken off Wednesdays and Fridays. I plan (hopefully) to update every other Friday so I have a few free days to write the chapters. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys!**

 **In other news, (SPOIILERS FOR SEASON 5) how about that season 5A finale?! This whole season has been very emotional for me and I just hate Theo with a burning passion. I guess he's as evil as he is attractive... I still love _you_ though, Cody Christian!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Pluv143000**


	6. Chapter 5 - Faking Smiles

"Fake a smile. No one knows you're broken"—Demi Lovato

* * *

"So, what do you want to know?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Ronnie knew that Stiles was going to make her tell him everything. He went to ask his first question but she cut him off quickly. "But, just know that you are the first person for me to tell this all too. Well, the first one except my family. So, please don't judge me right away, okay? Let me get it all out."

He paused for a moment, considering her request, before nodding. "Okay, so, how about you just start off by telling me what a succubus is exactly." She took a deep breath before starting.

"Well, technically it's a kind of demon." She saw his eyes widen as he fidgeted, trying to move away from her. "Techincally! I said technically! I'm not as evil as you seem to think I am, I swear."

"Oh, okay." He rolled his eyes at her and she scoffed at him in return.

"What? I'm not!"

"Why don't you remind your twelve year old self that. You know, the one who ruined any chance of me actually having a social life." Her eyes narrowed as she became defensive.

"You should've been watching where you were going! You dumped your stupid Sloppy Joe all over my brand new dress. Do you even know how devastated I was?"

"Well, I'm sorry," he apologized sarcastically. "I still don't think that good enough reason for you and Jackson to make my life hell in the following years." She was the one to roll her eyes this time.

"Seriously Stilinski. You honestly think that that was the only thing that made me hate you for all those years? God, you are _so_ stupid."

He flailed his arms in utter confusion. "What? I'm stupid? What are you even talking about?"

"If you were remembering correctly, then you would remember that once we hit seventh grade I eased up on all the harassment and even made Jackson back off a bit too. It was only until I found out that you liked Lydia in the eighth grade that I returned with a vengeance."

He narrowed his eyes at her, still wondering what she was getting at. The only thing that Ronnie could do to respond was run her hands down her face in frustration that he just wasn't getting it. "Never mind," she sighed. "Anyway, I'm _technically_ a kind of demon. I feed off of the chi, aka life force, and… sexual energy of others." Stiles gave her another look at the word 'sexual'. He was going to make this awkward. "And yes Stilinksi, I said sexual. Basically, the more… aroused a person is, the more potent the energy I absorb is."

"Oh," he replied simply with a look that the succubus couldn't quite decipher. It made her glare at him again. "So when you 'power-up'…"

"It's when I use the energy that I absorbed," Ronnie finished.

"So, I remember you saying that you could compel people and get them to do whatever you want."

"Yep, all I have to do to is be in physical contact with them. But, of course there are some… unintentional effects to it that comes with being, well, a succubus."

"Like what," he asked.

"It feels good to whoever I'm compelling. It's… pleasurable." Ronnie had never been one to shy away from topics of sex and the like, but then again, she had never had to explain what she was to anyone before. Awkward was putting it lightly. Stiles' eyes widened as he nodded, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Luckily, it was still relatively dark in his room, the only light coming from his beside lamp. He thanked the darkness and cursed it at the same time. Though it made it so Ronnie couldn't see his reddening cheeks, it also made him think about the fact that they were talking about succubi, a sexual type of demon… while sitting in the dark… on his bed.

He shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts. "So, how do you absorb chi?" Ronnie was as glad as Stiles for the change in topic.

"It's a feeding process. I need chi to survive, just like normal humans need food, water, and air, though I also still need those things. I, quite literally, suck the life force out of someone. The transfer is done orally, through our mouths. I just lean in and purple, smoke-like wisps exit them and I consume them." The thought of eating life force freaked Stiles out a bit but he didn't let it show. The human boy was smart enough to know that if he showed any panicky signs at what she was telling him, that she would stop and not continue… ever.

"How often do you have to feed?" Stiles was already unsure of what the answer would be and when he saw the blue eyed girl in front of him start to fidget nervously, he knew the answer wouldn't be very good.

"Deaton told me that my appetite is unusually large which makes it hard to satiate myself. Thus, the reason I have control issues. He told me to feed more often and in smaller amounts so that I don't have to risk a loss of control. Any time that I have to take on large amounts of life force, I take a huge risk on things… not turning out the way I want. But, even when I feed on small amounts, I can feel my control falter." Stiles stayed quiet as he took in all the information that he was giving him. Ronnie stared down at her lap where he fingers twisted in and out. It was her own nervous tick per say.

Laughing bitterly, she continued, "But then comes the issue. The one that keeps me on this cruel merry-go-round that I just can't escape. I wait to feed, probably longer than I should, risking losing control. Then, I decide to take Deaton's advice, hoping that if I feed on smaller amounts it will be different. But then I still feel my control waver, which just scares me into waiting too long to feed again. And I'm right back to where I started." When she sniffed and looked up, finally meeting Stiles' eyes, he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn't sad. No, she was scared. She was scared of herself, what she had become and what was to become of her yet.

Stiles didn't even realize what he was doing until he was doing it. As he wrapped his arms around his childhood bully and let her silently cry into his shoulder, he thought about how much has changed over the past year. Not even for just him and the rest of the pack, but for everyone.

After a few minutes, Ronnie's tight grip on Stiles' hoodie lessened and she pulled away. Never had she ever thought that Stiles Stilinski would be the one to comfort her in her time of need. The young succubus felt no judgment or fear in that moment, just comforting. She finally got to just let everything out. Well, almost everything.

Stiles waited for a few seconds, gauging if he should ask his final question or not after her small breakdown. She recognized the look in his eye though. The one that everyone has while having an internal battle with themselves. "Just ask, Stilinski."

She didn't snap at him when she said it, nor did she sound exasperated. Her voice was light and encouraging. It was the last main piece of information to complete the puzzle that was Ronnie Finstock. Well, the succubus part at least.

"What happened when you were away? How did you become a succubus?" He recalled what she had said in the jeep earlier when Lydia had brought it up.

" _I wasn't always a succubus. I just recently found out I was one. I wasn't supposed to become one until I was eighteen but a… traumatic event triggered it earlier than expected."_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her, now dry, eyes opened and locked with his she began. "It was only a couple weeks before I came back to Beacon Hills. My aunt and uncle were out and I was at their house with my boyfriend Enzo, alone. We were, you know, and things started getting a little too out of hand. I told him to stop because I didn't know what time my aunt and uncle were going to be home but he didn't listen. He called me a tease and I got angry. I pushed him away and started to get dressed but he grabbed me pretty roughly and started to kiss me again." She took another deep breath. There were no more tears but her voice started to shake. Stiles watched her. He knew where this was going. "I tried to push him away but I couldn't. I just remember struggling but not being able to do anything. I just felt powerless. And then, it was like an out-of-body experience. Or like a dream. Suddenly, I had this strength and I could push him away. But, it was like all my emotions went away and there was just… this anger that was so strong and unrelenting. I watched as the purple wisps of life escaped him and I consumed them. His body went limp in my hands and he collapsed to the floor. I fell to my knees and caught a look at myself in the mirror and saw this." Stiles watched as her blue eyes went inky black, looking even more eerie in the dim lighting. "My aunt and uncle walked in and that was when I realized what I had done." She laughed bitterly, causing Stiles to flinch after the retelling of the traumatic event.

"I cried and cried and cried, hoping that it was all a dream. Even when I knew what he was going to do to me, I cried over him." Her eyes returned back to their brilliant Caribbean blue. "I killed him."

Stiles didn't even know what to say. He couldn't even imagine what she had been going through over the past couple of months.

"Aren't you going to go and tell Scott how dangerous and uncontrollable I am now?" She egged him on with a certain edge in her voice but Stiles could see through the act. For the first time, Stiles saw Ronnie Finstock afraid. Not just that she was worried that he was going to tell everyone what she did, but that she was actually afraid of what she could do.

"No," Stiles said. "I'm not gonna tell Scott. Not until you're ready to tell him." She him a questioning look. _Why is he helping me?_ she thought. _Maybe for the same reason you told him your whole tragic backstory._

"Why?"

His response was almost immediate. "Because you didn't mean to kill him. It was an accident."

"C'mon Stiles. You've been waiting for the opportunity to condemn me since I came back to Beacon Hills. Why are you trusting that I'm telling you the truth?" She really shouldn't have been arguing with him but just had to know why Stiles, the same kid her and Jackson used to bully, was believing her.

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Because, you just told me everything. _Me._ And you said you've never done that before. Plus, I highly doubt that you would tell me that you _killed_ someone for it to only be a lie while you're trying to win over my trust."

Well, when he put it that way, it did sound kind of ridiculous. Ronnie couldn't help but crack a smile. The room settled into a silence that quickly became awkward. Stiles knew that Ronnie would probably leave now that his little interrogation was over but a part of him didn't want her to leave just yet. He knew that after everything that the two of them had talked about that night, that they weren't enemies anymore. They couldn't be. And Stiles was actually glad that this petty feud would finally come to an end. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Without saying anything, Ronnie shuffled to her feet and started towards the window. "Do you want to work on some homework or something?" Stiles stopped her.

He winced as soon as the words came out. He should've just let her go. He should've—"Sure," she replied, stopping his train of thought.

"Okay," he answered in a slight state of shock.

"Okay." She sat back down on his bed next to him before turning to him and smirking. "Stilinski, is 'okay' going to be our 'always'," she asked innocently.

"Ha ha," he mockingly laughed. It was nice that the tension from their previous topic of conversation had diminished and Ronnie was back to normal. He grabbed his Physics textbook from where it had been deposited at the foot of his bed, "Now if you're finished with the teasing, come help me with this homework problem."

"Okay," she raised her hands in surrender. "And by the way, what makes you think I know anything about Physics?"

"I saw your last test grade," he replied simply, flipping through the large book's pages.

Ronnie gasped jokingly, "You. Stalker." He looked up at her and they shared a smile. "Well, if you're going to torture me with Harris' ridiculous homework, can we at least put on some music or something?"

"Yeah, sure, but remember my dad is home and he still doesn't know you're here, so we have to be quiet."

"I promise I won't be obnoxious Stilinski."

* * *

The next morning, Ronnie was rudely awakened when the sunlight hit her right in the face. She ducked her head down, trying to block it out when she realized she was cuddling into something harder than the average pillow. Her eyes shot open only for her to see that she was definitely not snuggled up against her pillow, but Stiles Stilinski. Slowly pulling away, careful not to wake the sleeping teen, the succubus looked at her surroundings. She must have fallen asleep after she went over to Stiles' house the night before.

She glanced back down at Stiles and smiled to herself. His left arm was raised above him while his right arm still kind of rested around Ronnie. His mouth was hanging open and very slight snores were heard. He was a far cry from a sleeping angel, but still adorable nonetheless.

Ronnie remembered the night before. How she had opened up the can of worms that was her life and displayed its contents for Stiles. How they had started to work on Physics homework put ended up just listening to music and talking about anything _but_ the supernatural.

The succubus' reminiscing of the night before was cut short when she heard Sheriff Stilinski call out, "Stiles! I'm heading to the station!" There was a short pause before she heard footsteps making their way up the stairs. "Stiles!" he called again, this time, closer than before.

Ronnie started to panic. Sheriff Stilinski didn't know she was here. She also wasn't quite sure how he would react to finding a girl in his son's room, more specifically, his bed. The brunette girl shot up, no longer caring about disturbing the sleeping boy next to her.

With a combination of his dad's yelling and Ronnie's jarring of the bed, Stiles awoke with a start. The sheriff called out his name again just as Stiles and Ronnie locked eyes. All of the brown-eyed boy's sleepiness was gone in a second. The two teens scrambled to find a hiding place. When the sheriff knocked on the door, the two settled for the least original hiding spot possible.

Under the bed.

The sheriff edged the door open and peeked his head inside. "Oh, you're awake. Didn't you hear me calling for you?"

Stiles fumbled slightly for a response, adrenaline pumping due to the teenage girl currently hiding beneath his bed. "Oh, uh, yeah. I just woke up. I heard you yelling and I woke up. So, now I'm awake. What did you need?"

Sheriff Stilinski shot his son a suspicious look before shaking it off and just assuming it was Stiles being Stiles. "I was just letting you know that I'm heading off to the station. I'll probably be there all day and into the night, so fend for yourself. I'll let you know what time I think I be home."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Sheriff Stilinski turned and left the room but the two teenagers waited until they could hear him go downstairs before moving. Once the coast was clear, Ronnie slid out from under Stiles' bed.

"Well," she started, alerting Stiles to her presence, "That was an exciting way to wake up." He bent down and held out a hand to help her up. Stiles, though, apparently didn't know his own strength and pulled her up a little too hard causing Ronnie to stumble into his chest.

Stiles' hand shot out to grab her waist and steady her. "Sorry."

"It's fine," the succubus said, waving him off with a small laugh. "But, as fun as this has all been, I should be getting home. Hopefully, my parents will not be waiting to scold and ground me for staying out all night." She crossed her fingers. Stiles smiled and the two exchanged goodbyes before the brunette girl climbed back out the window.

Dropping down from the tree outside of Stiles' bedroom window, Ronnie took one last look back. She saw Stiles looking down making sure that she made it down okay and shot him a smile. He quickly returned it before she snuck around the front of the house and over to her car.

Her mustang sat undisturbed from where she had parked it the night before. Just like she always did, she checked it for any scratches. If anyone had hurt her baby, there was going to be hell to pay. Once she was sure her car was okay, she headed home.

Pulling up in front of her house, Ronnie realized that neither of her parents' cars were in the driveway. Sighing in relief, Ronnie made her way inside. As soon as she had opened her front door, she was greeted by her smug twin sisters. Ronnie jumped. She had _not_ been expecting them to be _right there_ when she walked in.

"Good morning Ronnie," the twins said in perfect unison. It was honestly creepy, especially now that their smug smiles turned into full out grins.

"Good morning, evil twins from my nightmares," Ronnie greeted back apprehensively.

"Where have _you_ been?" Janie asked, innocently.

"With Lydia," the older girl lied, trying to push past her sisters and go upstairs.

"Really?" Aspyn started. "She said she hadn't seen you since around eleven last night."

"Okay, fine. What do you guys want?" Ronnie was not really in the mood for a battle of wits so early in the morning.

"Well, Janie and I covered for you this morning," Aspyn started, motioning towards her blonde twins. "Mom and Dad were looking for you before they left and we told them you weren't feeling well and had asked to not be disturbed.

"And when they noticed your car was gone, we made sure to tell them that you got dropped off and were going to get it from school later," Janie added.

"So," Aspyn picked up, "We don't want anything… for the moment. Just know that you owe us and you owe us big."

"Because judging by the way you immediately used Lydia has an excuse, means _you_ were with a guy." The twins gave each other triumphant grins, while Ronnie glared at them, cursing their intelligence.

The older girl wasn't really feeling up to dealing with their shit at the moment. She was exhausted. _What time did we fall asleep last night_ , she thought. Quickly shaking the thought from her mind as a slight blush formed on her cheeks, the young succubus made her way up to her room.

Once in her room, Ronnie collapsed onto her familiar, comfortable bed and snuggled into the covers. All she wanted to do was forget about the Stilinski boy that she used to bully. It felt strange, a good strange, when she told him all about The Adventures of Being a Teenage Succubus. But, why, _why_ , did she want to blush whenever she thought about waking up next to him in the morning.

Ronnie Finstock did not blush.

Especially about Stiles Stilinski.

She didn't.

The whole next day, Ronnie had no contact with any of her friends. Well, besides Danny. Danny had been nagging her about being boring since she wouldn't go out clubbing with him and instead stayed home to catch up on homework like a good girl. Now, since she had refused him, he was going to drive her up the wall while she was trying to work.

Ronnie huffed angrily as her phone went off for the billionth time that day. _Why must you annoy me so Danny!_ Ronnie thought. It was really hard to keep up on schoolwork when you were a supernatural creature and you spent any free time chasing things that an ordinary people had nightmares about.

Begrudgingly looking at the text, she noticed that it wasn't from Danny but from 'The Spaz' instead.

 _Hey. Derek is still missing after everything that happened with Boyd. I was gonna to try and figure out where he is. Wanna come?_ It read.

 _Sure_ , Ronnie replied back. _I'll be ready soon-ish._

Ronnie had already jumped out of her desk chair and ran to get ready. In her rush, she didn't get the next texts Stiles had sent. _Soon-ish? What does that mean? I need a better time estimate?!_ A few seconds passed before another one came. _And wait, what's ur address?_ Another few seconds. _Nm, I'll just ask Lydia._

Ronnie looked at herself in the mirror briefly and shuttered. Since she had decided to spend the whole day doing school work, she had also decided to not change out of her pyjamas. Or make herself look presentable in any way possible. Making the split second decision to take a shower, she grabbed her towels and headed into her bathroom, still oblivious about the multiple texts from her spastic… acquaintance.

* * *

Stiles waited a good… ten minutes, before texting Ronnie that he was coming over. He didn't have time for her vague answers on when she was going to be ready.

He pulled his jeep up in front of her house and got out. Her house was pretty big. He also didn't realize that she and Jackson used to be neighbors, though it kind of explained why they were so close. When he got to the door, he rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for an answer. He rang it again. And again. And tried to ring it a fourth time. Suddenly, before her could ring the doorbell yet again. The door swung open and he was faced with two girls that were younger than him and Ronnie.

The two girls looked very different. One with straight blonde hair and emerald colored eyes and the other with wavy brunette locks and baby blue eyes. The second girl he could definitely tell was related to Ronnie, they looked practically like twins.

"Can we help you?" the blonde asked, her voice slightly raised. Stiles, though, could now see why it took so long to answer the door. Loud music blasted from the upstairs; it was Beyoncé from what he could tell.

"Uh, yeah," Stiles started, his voice at a similar volume, "Is Ronnie here? I'm Stiles, by the way."

The two girls shared a smirk with each other, as if they were having a silent conversation, before the quiet, brunette one shrugged. The blonde then answered, "Yeah she's upstairs. You can go up. It's the room with Beyoncé's Greatest Hits blasting from it."

The girls moved out of the way and let him into the house before going off into the living room again. He made his way upstairs and followed the sound of the music. Once he got to Ronnie's room, he knocked on the closed door. With no answer, he continued knocking, just as he had with the doorbell minutes before. He thought about just texting her again to say forget about it. He decided against it though, fearful if she would be upset or not. He really needed to get to Derek's loft, though, and talk to Cora about her brother's absence and it was already getting late. Instead, he decided to slowly eek the bedroom door open and check inside.

Surprisingly, the room was empty when he entered, though he could hear Ronnie belting the lyrics to Crazy in Love loudly and off tune. He decided to wait for her.

Unable to resist the snooping urge, he slowly start to walk around her room looking at the pictures on her desk and walls. There was one frame on her desk that had a few pictures and had 'Family' printed on the frame. One was of her and the two girls who answered the door, who he now assumed were definitely her sisters, at what seemed to be some sort of dance recital. Another was of her whole family. Her mom and dad, who he recognized from around town and the station, her sisters and she were there, as well as another couple who he guessed were her aunt and uncle. It looked like they were at some sort of dinner. A third was of her, her aunt, and uncle in front of the Colosseum in Rome and a fourth with her and her parents at the beach

He moved on the pictures that littered her walls. He would've been blind to miss the giant map-like Game of Thrones poster on the wall or the pictures of her with Emilia Clarke and Kit Harrington, aka Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow, on either side of the poster. Stiles actually gaped at those pictures. _Lucky…_ he mentally muttered to himself.

There was a large corkboard that had many images pinned to it. Some were of her with Lydia, Jackson and Danny while others were with people he didn't recognize. In each one, she was smiling brightly, happiness gleaming in her eyes. It was not something Stiles was used to seeing on Ronnie.

Before she went away for a year, any time that he saw her, she had some sort of nasty look on her face as she made his life hell. And ever since she came back she would bounce between either tears, looks of indifference or fake smiles that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Stiles was unexpectedly snapped out of his thoughts by the music cutting off behind him somewhere and the door, off of Ronnie's room, opening, He spun around quickly, only to be met with the sight of Ronnie… in a towel.

Only a towel.

"Aaaah! Stiles! What the hell are you doing in my room?!" the teenage succubus screamed.

A blush shot up Stiles' cheeks as he sputtered for a response. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Your sisters told me to come up. I didn't realize that you were in the shower!"

Ronnie's arms were crossed over the front of her towel, keeping a death grip on it. "I was in my bathroom with the door closed Stiles! Didn't you hear the water running?"

"I couldn't hear anything but your music! I figured you were just doing your hair or… or, brushing your teeth!"

"With the door closed?"

"I don't know!"

"Well get out! I need to change and I am _not_ doing that with you here!"

Stiles didn't need to be told twice and promptly evacuated the room. He made his way back downstairs to the front door where he was greeted by the smirking faces of her sisters. "You knew she was in the shower, didn't you?" he asked, eyes narrowed at the mischievous girls.

Both shrugged. "Maybe," they responded simultaneously.

The dark haired, Ronnie look-alike then spoke up, "Are you the guy that Ronnie was with last night?"

Stiles' slight glare turned into a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Y-Yeah…"

"Okay," she answered, simply and Stiles thought he was off the hook. He was wrong.

The blonde twin then stepped closer to Stiles, "And just so you know, if you ever hurt our sister, I'll. Hurt. You." Usually someone as tall as Stiles wouldn't be intimidated by a short, blonde girl that was younger than him, but she was unusually frightening for someone of her stature.

"Oh, uh, we… we aren't, uh, _together_. We're just… Well I wouldn't say friends just yet… how about… acquaintances?" he stammered.

"Was that a question or a statement?" the brunette sister asked with an eyebrow raised.

"A statement?" he responded, still with an inquisitive tone before correcting, "I mean, a statement."

The girls then grinned at him, their sudden change in mood a little terrifying. "Well then, nice to meet you, Stiles, was it? I'm Janie," the blonde introduced herself.

"And I'm Aspyn," the brunette added.

Their conversation was cut off when Ronnie made her way downstairs. Stiles' eyes met hers and he saw her blush a little and he knew he was too. It didn't mean anything. Just that they were mutually embarrassed about the whole situation and that it shouldn't have happened in the first place.

"Alright Stiles, I'm ready to go," she said, grabbing her hoodie of the coat hook by the door. She then turned towards her sisters, "And remember if mom or dad ask—," she trailed off.

"You're with Lydia. We know," the two finished.

Goodbyes were exchanged between the younger girls and Stiles and then, thankfully, Stiles and Ronnie were on their way to Derek's.

"So," the only succubus in the car started, "You met the twins."

"What twins?" Stiles asked, actually paying attention to the road for once.

"Uh, Aspyn and Janie," she answered with a chuckle.

Stiles processed what she said before spazzing out in the driver's seat. "Wait, they're twins?! But they don't look anything alike!"

"It's called fraternal twins," she said slowly, like she was speaking to a five year old.

"I know what it's called," Stiles sassed back. "But, even fraternal twins look a little alike most of the time; share at least one feature. I never even would've guessed that they were from the same family, yet alone twins. The only reason I even knew Janie was your sister for sure was because of the pictures in your room."

"Oh, so you were snooping then?"

"No!" He paused, but then saw the disbelieving look she was giving him and sighed. "Okay, yes. By the way, your Game of Thrones obsession is borderline unhealthy."

She scoffed, "Nuh uh! You're just jealous because I met Jon Snow and the Khaleesi herself and you didn't."

"Okay, maybe I am. How did you even meet them?"

"Well while I was away, I twisted my Uncle Nick's arm and had him take me around to some of the places they filmed at on the weekends over the summer. Coincidentally, we met them both in some of the local towns where they were filming. When I met Kit Harrington, I saw him walking and just yelled, 'Long Live the North!' really loud and he turned towards me. I ran over and got a picture with him. When he jokingly asked if I was a fan, I said, 'You know nothing Jon Snow.' It was fantastic. With Emilia Clarke, I did a similar thing, except I yelled 'Khaleesi!' They were so nice too."

Stiles glanced her way as she recounted the stories and for the first time, at least the first time he can remember, since she got back, she had a genuinely happy smile. When she was finished with her ultimate fangirl story, she turned to him.

"So, where are we headed?"

He went back to paying attention to the road that he had been distracted from momentarily. "We're gonna swing by Derek's loft and ask Cora what she thinks."

"Oookay… why didn't you just call her? Why is Derek being gone for two days such a big deal?" He almost got snappy with her before remembering that she was still pretty unaware about what had happened in Beacon Hills over the past year.

"Derek disappearing like this isn't normal. The longest he's been away from his pack is when we all thought he was killed by Ennis, one of the Alphas. Isaac didn't know anything so now we need to talk to Cora. Her and Isaac are his only two remaining betas," he said before adding Peter to the list under his breath.

"Who's Peter?" she asked innocently while Stiles cursed quietly to himself. She heard him say Peter's name.

"Well," he started, "Let's put it this way. He's Satan in a V-neck."

Ronnie glanced at the teen next to her, her eyebrows raised at his remark before just accepting it. To Stiles, what he had told he was the simplest way to explain Peter. He was evil and V-necks were like the only thing the guy owned.

* * *

Not long after, they pulled up in front of Derek's building. The two teenagers got out of Stiles' jeep and headed towards the loft. Ronnie was a little apprehensive about being in the building again and the feeling had grown as they had gotten closer. The last time she was there, she witnessed a guy she went to school with, who just so happened to be a werewolf, get murdered right before her eyes.

Every time the topic of death came up, Ronnie started to get shaky. It brought up all the memories of what she did to Enzo and made her feel like a monster.

She had been blindly following Stiles through the building but stopped a few steps behind him when he approached the door to the loft. Stiles must have noticed her absence and walked back towards her.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked. Ronnie had started to nod but stopped and shook her head instead. Stiles watched as she closed her eyes and wrung her shaky hands together. "You can wait out here and come in when you're ready if you want."

The brunette girl nodded her head, "Uh, yeah, I think I'll do that. It's just a little more overwhelming than I thought it would be coming back here. The energy and everything… It's still pretty strong from that night. Brought up a lot of bad feelings."

Stiles understood and she let him go inside. Once he was through the door, Ronnie started to shuffle through her bag looking for the familiar tin that she clung to when she was stressed. Pulling it out of her bag, she opened it and grabbed a joint.

Looking around at her surroundings, she felt a little uncomfortable about lighting up in someone's hallway. She knew it would smell and she didn't want to upset anyone, especially werewolves. Ronnie knew she could just go back outside, but she didn't want Stiles to think she left him if he came looking for her.

Now, she was frustrated. In her frustration, she smashed the joint in her fist. Groaning and looking down at the destroyed joint, she picked the big pieces off her palm and put them back in the tin and brushed off the rest of the bits. After applying some strong hand sanitizer that she kept with her, she decided that she should woman up and head inside.

She entered the main living area and heard Stiles' exasperated speech, "Oh, okay, let's see. Over the last few weeks, my best friend's tried to kill himself, his boss nearly got ritually sacrificed, a girl I've known since I was three _was_ ritually sacrificed, Boyd was killed by Alphas… You want me to keep going? Because I can. Alright. For like an _hour_!"

Ronnie immediately felt guilty. Stiles had been through way more than she had. Not only was he closer to Boyd but he obviously had a shit ton of other things have happened to him. _Yet, here I am_ , Ronnie thought, _throwing myself a little pity party in the hallway_.

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora asked Stiles.

"Well since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it seems more like he _should_ be the one to do something about it. Yeah."

"I don't know," Cora started, her eyes glazing over a bit like she was thinking back on something. "There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when I knew him."

Ronnie stepped closer to Stiles and crossed her arms, listening. Stiles glanced at her briefly, acknowledging her presence, before asking Cora, "What was he like?"

Cora didn't get a chance to answer though as another voice echoed into the room. "A lot like Scott, actually." Ronnie looked up to see a man, a little younger than her mom and dad, descending the spiral staircase in the corner of the loft. "A lot like most teenagers… unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable, really, to only other teenagers."

The man, who Ronnie could only assume was Peter, aka Satan in a V-Neck, stared down at her specifically. She couldn't really understand why. It wasn't a creepy kind of stare, more… unsure. She stared back though, not breaking eye contact. "And who may you be?" he finally asked.

"Uh, Ronnie, well Veronica Finstock," the succubus answered back.

His eyes lit up in recognition before he wrinkled his nose a little like he was catching her scent, "And what exactly are you?"

"A succubus," Ronnie replied. She thought briefly about lying to him after thinking back to his less-than-comforting nickname but eventually decided against it. He would just find out anyway.

Even more recognition flashed through his eyes, "Interesting." He continued to walk towards the table again but not before muttering under his breath, "I bet they say you have your father's eyes."

"Excuse me?" Ronnie spoke up, hearing Peter mumble but not being able to make out what he was saying.

"Oh, it was nothing."

Ronnie narrowed her eyes a bit suspiciously. Stiles did the same. He was more than a little confused at Peter's reaction towards Ronnie but let it slide so they could get back to the conversation at hand. "So what happened to Derek? What changed him?"

"Well," Peter began, finally tearing his gaze away from Ronnie, "The same thing that changes a lot of young men… a girl."

Stiles did his spastic thing again. It wasn't too out of control but Ronnie leaned away from him a bit just in, "You're telling me that some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?" Even to Ronnie that sounded off. And she hadn't even official met Derek yet.

Peter glanced at Cora before looking back to Stiles, "Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha? Had blue eyes. Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?"

Stiles looked back at the two werewolves in front of him, "I always just thought it was, like, a genetic thing."

"If you want to know what changed Derek," Peter continued, "You need to know what changed the color of his eyes."

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **Sorry this took so long! College (Woo! Sophmore year!) is kicking my ass right now! I'll try to update every two weeks but I have a few exams and projects coming up in the next few weeks. I'm a busy bee... Five classes, sorority stuff and work, oh my! So it may even be three weeks for the next update, but it will be most likely updated on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday.**

 **Please enjoy! I love feedback and reviews as always! Favorites and follows are pretty awesome too!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Pluv143000**


	7. Chapter 6 - History Repeats Itself

**This chapter is a compilation of the flashbacks in Visionary plus some.**

* * *

"The only lesson you can learn from history is that it repeats itself."— Bangambiki Habyarimana, _The Great Pearl of Wisdom_

* * *

 _The young girl came barging into the hallway from the music room with an annoyed look on her face. Derek and his Neanderthals—um, basketball teammates, were goofing around in the hall again as the tall blonde watched, shaking her head._ This should be amusing, _the blonde thought as she saw the other girl start coming towards them._

" _Hey, do you guys mind? I'm trying to practice," the brunette interrupted. Derek and his friends stopped and looked over at her. The brunette shifted, still annoyed._

 _A cocky smirk spread across Derek's face that reminded the blonde—and only other girl present—of his Uncle Peter. "How do you know we're not trying to practice here too?"_

 _Music Girl didn't back down though. "Yeah, well, see, I was practicing in the music room, and I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym."_

I like her, _the blonde teen decided,_ she's feisty.

" _Well, I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place where you've got a basketball." The Neanderthals laughed at his quip. Derek than began to dribbled in front of her mockingly, baiting her to try and stop him. "See?" The brunette girl sighed and turned around to try and return to her practice but Derek thwarted her efforts yet again. "Wait. Hold on. Hold on. If you can get the ball from me… maybe, I'll stop."_

 _The brunette gave him a suspicious look as he started to dribble the ball again, this time much slower. "Come on. I'll be easy," he egged her on. The blonde watched with a slightly amused expression, waiting to see what the other girl would do in response to Derek's challenge. Living up to the blonde's expectations, the brunette lunged for the ball but failed to snag it before Derek dodged out of the way. "Oops," he responded, not sounding very apologetic._

 _The brunette attempted a few more times, though her attempts were futile. Derek easily dodged her swings and maneuvered around her, his werewolf reflexes giving him an unfair advantage against the poor girl. The blonde remained in her spot, leaning against the wall, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the younger boy. Eventually, the other girl realized that she didn't have a chance and turned around to head back to the music room._

 _Everyone started to disperse and Derek realized that the brunette had left. "Come on lover boy," he heard one of his friends call out. He glanced over at the blonde that was looking back at him, amused._

" _What, Beth?" he asked her, somewhat exasperated. Beth was the kind of person who found amusement in the discomfort of others, so her expression worried him._

 _She raised her hands in surrender, pushing off the wall to walk up to him, "Nothing."_

 _Derek narrowed his eyes at the older girl, not believing her for a second, "Don't you find it a little odd that as a senior, you're only friend at school, is a sophomore? I mean, why don't you ever bother Laura?"_

" _What? Are you trying to tell me that you don't enjoy my company, Der? Someone has to protect you from the influence of those cavemen you call friends. And you know Laura and I don't get along. Usually, I would gladly annoy someone for my own amusement but to spend time in her presence would be like punishing myself and I'm not up for that. As for humans… you know how I feel about making friends with my potential dinner. It's just so… cruel. I don't know, that may have been the word I was looking for. Or maybe it was 'wasteful.' That's it! A waste of my time and energy." Derek had to restrain himself from flinching at the nonchalant way she could talk about eating the life force of people._

" _I liked her though Der," she continued. "She was feisty. Didn't take your shit. It was a shame you scared her off though. You just had to use your wolf reflexes, didn't you?" Derek shook his head, he already felt a little guilty about the display and now Beth was making him feel worse._

" _Yeah," he sighed, "I'm gonna go apologize."_

" _Good call. I'll see ya after school. I feel like skipping the rest of the day," she said, starting to walk backwards down the hall._

" _You mean you feel like seeing Peter. I thought you guys were 'off?'" he asked. The two were an stramge couple to say the least. They had been one of those off and on couples for years but since the Hale and Mecaro families had always been close they always ended up back together somehow._

" _That's just it Der. We_ were _off, and now we're back on." She shot him a wink and twirled around to strut out of the school, her wavy blonde hair fanning around her. Derek shook his head at the seventeen-year-old girl. She was something else._

* * *

 _Beth liked to think that without her, Derek and Paige may not have ended up together. She was the one who made Derek feel worse about the hallway incident, thus leading to him apologizing. The blonde also took pleasure in seeing how jealous Peter had gotten about losing time with Derek. It was one thing when Derek was free to hang out whenever Peter had wanted but now that Derek split his time, they were spending less and less time together. Peter would never admit it, but with Beth he didn't have to. She could feel that he missed his nephew, his best friend._

 _The blonde had just gotten home from spending time with Peter at the Hale house. She lived with her sister Norrie and Norrie's boyfriend, Nick. Beth's parents had passed away years ago and she had been living with Norrie ever since. She had another sister, Miranda, who lived with her husband and three daughters, but the two had never really gotten along. Miranda thought that Beth was too lax with her abilities. Norrie had agreed to an extent but instead of giving frequent lectures to her younger sister, she opted for encouraging her to exhibit a little more self-control._

 _Beth had her fair share of issues with Miranda as well. While Miranda disliked how Beth relished in being a succubus to an—in her opinion—unhealthy extent, Beth resented Miranda for hiding that part of her. They should be proud of what they were, not hiding in the shadows. Even Miranda's human husband, Eddie Finstock, knew what they were, and Miranda's daughters were going to become succubi one day, yet the oldest Mecaro daughter liked to pretend that she was human. At least that's how Beth saw it._

 _Miranda had always been the epitome of perfection and control in the Mecaro household. She was the star student, the responsible one, the role model and never had an issue with controlling her hunger. Granted, when their parents were alive, it wasn't much of a competition. It had only been after the death of her parents that Beth had come into her powers, in fact it was because of their deaths that she didn't have to wait until she was eighteen to come into her own._

 _Tragedy was often a cause for a succubus' early awakening._

 _Due to her early awakening, Beth had always had a harder time not giving into the darkness that clouded her mind when she fed. So in attempt to keep that darkness at bay, she feed more frequently and in moderate amounts. Norrie was a big help. She helped come up with ways to distract Beth from the hunger._

 _The blonde succubus walked into the apartment and set her purse on the table by the door. As she did, she saw a note._

Went to Miranda's. Talia held a meeting with all packs in the area tonight about the hunters. She wanted to talk to me about it. See you when I get home.

Norrie

P.S. Don't think I don't know about you skipping school to see Peter.

 _Beth rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "Okay,_ mom _."_

 _Looking over at the clock on the cable box, Beth realized it was past midnight. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she should go to sleep. She had school tomorrow and she was sure that Norrie was going to want to talk to her about the hunters in the morning. It was probably a good idea to retire for the night and that was not something she was necessarily against. She was exhausted._

* * *

 _It had been about a week since the big pack meeting. Living up to expectations, Norrie told Beth everything that she had learned about it from Miranda. Apparently the packs and the hunters were on the verge of a war and Beacon Hills was the battle ground. It worried Beth a little._

 _She didn't care about the possible innocents that could be caught in the crossfire or anything like that. I mean, come on, she ate souls to live. If she wasn't a little cold hearted, then she'd probably be a blubbering mess at least ninety percent of the time._

 _No, the ones she was worried about were her friends and family. She worried for the Hales, the werewolf pack right at the center of all of it. Peter was her boyfriend and Derek was her best, well only, friend. She worried for her sisters who aided the werewolf pack. Despite their differences, she would never wish to harm to come to Miranda. She worried for Ronnie, Aspyn, Janie, Nick, Deaton and even Eddie, although he was human._

 _Now they, Norrie, Nick and her, were off to Miranda's to have a family meeting about their involvement. Nick pulled the car into the driveway of the large suburban home. When Beth exited the car, she heard the happy squeals of children playing. As they walked up to the door, the blonde teenager saw her niece playing with the boy next door. She loved seeing Ronnie so happy._

 _Ronnie was her favorite out of her three nieces. She knew it was pretty bad that she had a favorite but Aspyn and Janie were younger and were usually content with each other's company. It must be nice having a built-in best friend. Ronnie though, she loved her Aunt Beth. Beth was pretty sure she was Ronnie's favorite too._

" _Ronnie!" Beth called out to her niece. Ronnie turned around suddenly forgetting her friend._

" _Aunt Beth!" she shouted running towards the blonde teen. She slowed for a second seeming to remember her friend, "I'll see you tomorrow Jackson!" He nodded and waved, heading inside his own house as she continued forward. Once she reached her aunt, she jumped up. Beth caught the little girl in her arms and spun her around. Ronnie laughed. Due to the issues Miranda and Beth had with each other, Beth didn't get to see Ronnie as much as she would like._

 _The two pulled back from their tight embrace and smiled at each other. "I missed you Aunt Beth," Ronnie said quietly, her bright blue eyes meeting a pair identical to her own._

" _I missed you too Ronnie," Beth replied sincerely. It was then Beth realized that Nick and Norrie were giving her amused looks. She narrowed her eyes at them as Ronnie led them inside, "What?"_

" _Nothing," the couple answered together before Nick continued with a smirk, "You're just adorable."_

 _Beth gave him a playful punch on the shoulder while muttering, "Shut up."_

 _The small group was greeted with hugs and warm greetings from Miranda, Eddie and the twins. They all walked over to the dining room table and sat down. Ronnie was about to pull up a chair and join them but her mother stopped her._

" _Ronnie, can you please go play with your sisters for a little while? Us adults have to talk about something privately for a moment." The young girl groaned in frustration. Just something else she was 'too young' for._

" _Fine," the girl whined, heading to the living room._

" _Now to get to business," Miranda started. "Last week Talia held a meeting with the rest of the packs in the area. Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis' packs were in attendance. Apparently, the hunters target Ennis' pack specifically after one of his betas killed one of them. Ennis claims it was an accident but frankly, when it comes to Ennis, he is a bit of a wild card so who knows. Regardless, Ennis wants revenge for the… less than humane treatment of his beta. Deucalion was much more level headed; not wanting to start a war. He wants to try and make peace but… Gerard Argent will never let that happen. Deucalion brought up arranging a peace meeting." She looked around the table, locking eyes with each of her sisters. "Deaton and I spoke with Talia briefly. She will not be there during this 'peace' meeting if there is one. And we doubt that Kali and Ennis' packs will participate directly especially after the loss of Ennis' beta. That means that we will stay out of it unless or until Talia needs our help. Alright?"_

 _For once, Beth agreed with her sister's plan of action. She had no urge to stick her neck out for any of the other packs. Talia and the Hales were the only werewolves she cared about and for now, they were safe and away from the fight. Everyone nodded and their little meeting was adjourned._

 _Beth hurried out of the dining room and into the living room where her nieces were playing. She plopped down on the rug next to Ronnie and picked up a Barbie doll to play. "So what are we playing?" Beth asked the oldest of the three girls._

 _Ronnie shrugged, "Nothing really. But these dolls are my friends." She picked up a Ken doll. "This is Jackson, my friend from next door." She picked up another Barbie doll, this one with dark hair. "And this one is me!" Beth smiled and held up her own blonde Barbie._

" _Alright. So, who is this one I'm holding?"_

" _That's Lydia!" Beth narrowed her eyes questioningly._

" _I've met Lydia. Doesn't she have red hair?"_

 _Ronnie sighed, "Well, yeah, but I don't have a Barbie with red hair. And Lydia's hair is sometimes called strawberry_ blonde _so she's a_ blonde _Barbie."_

 _Beth laughed at her niece's somewhat detailed description of her friend's hair color. Wondering where she heard that description from, she asked, "Who told you that?"_

" _Stiles. He sits next to me in class. He's funny."_ What kind of name is Stiles? _Beth thought._

" _Oh, okay." They played with the Barbie dolls for the rest of the night until Norrie and Nick were ready to leave. Beth gave Miranda and the twins a hug and waved awkwardly at Eddie. Then she turned to Ronnie and squeezed her tightly._

 _Ronnie laughed in response, "Can't breathe." Beth laughed and let her go. "Come back soon Aunt Beth. I miss you."_

" _I miss you too, kid. And I'll try." Norrie and Nick were already out the door and heading to the car when Beth was stopped by Miranda. Norrie realized that her younger sister wasn't following her and turned back towards her sisters, an apprehensive look on her face. There was bound to be an argument if they were by themselves. Beth caught her look and waved her on which Norrie did reluctantly._

" _What's up?" Beth asked her older sister casually._

" _How have you been?" Miranda's eyes were filled with worry towards her younger sister._

 _Beth knew what she meant. "The hunger is always there. Norrie's helped distract me from it, so not as bad as it could be. I'll need to feed soon though."_

 _It was almost as though Miranda couldn't help it, but every time Beth brought up feeding, she rolled her eyes. Usually Beth let it go, but now was not one of those times. "What? What Miranda? I have to eat! You know that my hunger is stronger than usual and that I have to feed more frequently than you. But no, you'll just judge me since you have never struggled for control. When was the last time you_ had _to feed, huh? Last month? Two months ago? Three?"_

" _If you just put a little more effort into it—," Miranda tried._

" _No! Stop trying to teach me your bullshit lessons. Deaton, himself, has said that I need to feed more frequently to stay in control. You and Norrie came into your powers naturally, I didn't. My awakening was triggered! My powers are rooted in darkness and because of that I have to fight off that darkness every day of my life to stay in control." Beth didn't let Miranda respond and instead stalked off to the car. It was amazing how her sister could just as easily suck the fun out of an evening as she could suck the life out of a person._

* * *

 _Beth had skipped school again. It was a Monday and she hated Monday's anyway. Currently, she was lounging across the sofa in the Hale house, her back propped against the arm and her legs stretched across Peter's lap as she vented to him about her sister._

 _Peter always seemed to get it, even though his relationship with his sister Talia was much better off than Beth's relationship with Miranda. It wasn't hard to feel inferior with a sister like Talia. She was the Alpha of the Hale pack; a responsible, intimidating yet graceful Alpha that. That was a lot to live up to._

" _Beth, calm down. You always get so worked up about Miranda. Who cares what she says? You've said it yourself, she has no idea what you go through on a daily basis, so ignore her. I think that you… are one of the strongest people I know. What you go through on a daily basis sounds a lot like what werewolves go through on a full moon, trying to keep control. I can't even imagine that."_

" _Really?" she asked, looking slightly insecure._

" _Really."_

 _Their relationship was an odd one. Before they starting dating, they were best friends. The only ones who genuinely seemed to understand each other. Despite the fact that their relationship was very volatile, since they would be 'off' one week and 'on' the next due to stupid arguments and whatnot, they were each other confidants. Peter was never as understanding and caring around someone as he was with Beth and Beth never let her guard down or her insecurities show around anyone but Peter._

" _Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better," she said, looking down at her hands curled up in her lap, her blonde hair falling around her face like a curtain._

 _He smiled at her. A real smile, not a smirk. Another example of how he was different around her; he rarely ever truly smiled. "I'm glad I make you feel better." The two were silent for a few seconds before Beth started to laugh lightly. Peter couldn't help it and joined in._

" _You are so cheesy," she managed between laughs. Peter rolled his eyes playfully and poked her in the side where he knew she was ticklish. She jumped and flinched away, still laughing._

" _You just have to ruin everything, huh?" Peter joked with her and she nodded through her laughter. He shook his head, and leaned towards her. She sobered up and leaned up to meet his lips for a small kiss._

" _I'm sorry," Beth whispered as she pulled back, the faces still close._

" _Hmm, I'm not quite convinced yet," he teased. Beth closed the gap between them yet again. This kiss was deeper and more passionate than the last. Her hand came up to cradle his face, keeping their lips connected. Peter pulled back reluctantly._

" _Your skipping the_ whole _day, right?" he asked, a smirk gracing his features. Beth bit her bottom lip, smiling slightly at the insinuation and nodded her head._

 _Peter smiled at her response. He shifted her legs off of her lap and laid her down on the sofa before kissing her again._

* * *

 _The next day, Peter decided to visit Derek at school. Derek's friends had just gotten up from their seats at the table when Peter sat down across from his nephew. Derek was staring over at Paige who was diligently studying at a table not far away._

" _Why does she eat alone?" Peter asked, causing Derek's gaze to shift towards him._

 _Derek looked at his uncle in slight confusion, "What are you doing here?" Derek knew that Peter was more like an older brother than an uncle. There wasn't a very large age gap between the two of them and he pretty much told Peter everything. However, Derek always got a little worried when Peter would pop up at school in the middle of the day. Didn't he have other things to do?_

" _I'm looking out for my favorite nephew, making sure no one has a crossbow aimed at your throat," the older of the two replied snidely._

" _I could get you banned from school grounds. You know that, right?" Derek, himself, wasn't even sure if he was being serious by saying that, or if he was joking. Peter was his friend and his uncle, but it was a little weird for him to just show up._

" _No one would ban me from anywhere. I'm too good-looking." Just as he said that, Beth came up to them with her tray._

" _I'll second that statement," she added, shooting her boyfriend a smirk. Derek rolled his eyes at the two. He still wasn't sure how there was room for both of their egos in their relationship._

 _Peter glanced over to Paige and Beth followed his gaze. "Doesn't she have any friends?" he asked._

 _Derek shrugged, "A few, but she likes to study during lunch, and I kind of, just, don't think she likes my friends." Peter grabbed the Reese's cups off of Derek's tray and started to open them._

" _No one should like your friends. They're a bunch of hormonal half-wits."_

 _Beth nodded in agreement as she finished chewing on her French fry. "I totally agree. They're Neanderthals." Peter chuckled at her dislike of Derek's friends before getting back to the subject of Paige._

" _But, her… she's perfect for you. And perfect combinations are rare in an imperfect world," he continued, handing the second peanut butter cup to Beth and winking at her. Derek grabbed his backpack and stood up but stopped at Peter's next words. "It would worry me too, though. I'd probably be thinking about it all the time."_

" _Thinking about what?" Derek wondered, looking over at Paige._

" _Her finding out."_

 _Beth was curious as to where this conversation was heading. She knew that Peter was a little jealous of Paige taking up all of Derek's time but she also knew he would never want to hurt Derek. So, it confused her, how he was acting._

" _You've thought that through, right? You know it always happens. One minute, you're in a blissful teen romance, and next, she sees fangs, glowing eyes, claws." It was almost as if Peter was baiting a reaction out of Derek. There was even a slight hint of a threat in his tone, as if he would expose Derek's secret to Paige. Beth figured she was imagining it because if he were to do that, the rest of the Hales could end up in danger as well._

" _She doesn't have to find out." Beth could sense Derek's desperation, even if it didn't come across in his tone. It was a little naïve to think that Paige wouldn't find out and she hated the thought that Derek may have to hide that aspect of himself in order to have a relationship with Paige._

 _Peter wasn't letting up though. "But they always do… especially when they're perfect for you. There's really only one way to make sure you'll always be together." Beth knew what he was going to say. She knew that Derek wasn't going to be all for it but she wasn't necessarily_ against _it. She didn't care for humans but she_ did _think that Paige and Derek were good for each other. If Paige was a werewolf, then Beth would be even more supportive towards the young couple. The three all looked towards Paige as Peter finished his thought, "Turn her."_

* * *

 _Beth sat at the dining room table doing homework. Just as she was finishing, Norrie came home from work and sat next to her. Beth looked up expectantly at her sister, "Yes?"_

" _Miranda told me that Deucalion is going to speak with Gerard and the other hunters tonight with his pack, despite her, Deaton and Talia disagreeing with his methods."_

" _He's gonna get killed. The hunters are crazy. They wouldn't know the difference between a docile, domestic dog and a rabid wolf if it bit them in the ass. Deucalion is too much of a pacifist to consider that Gerard isn't the sanest person to try and be civil with."_

" _I agree," Norrie said. "That's why I want you to stay in tonight. We all are." Beth nodded, not about to argue when the lives of her and her family were one the line._

 _A couple hours passed and now Beth, Nick and Norrie were sprawled across the living room furniture watching a movie. It was just getting to the good part when a loud knock echoed through the apartment._

" _Of course, right when it was getting good," Beth whispered as she got up to answer the door. Looking through the peep hole, she was shocked to find a very distressed looking Peter. She quickly opened the door and walked into the hallway to talk to him. "What's wrong? What happened?"_

 _He couldn't meet her eyes, "I ruined it."_

" _Ruined what?" He still wouldn't meet her gaze. She reached for his hands and she realized they were covered in a black substance. "Peter, what's on your hands?"_

" _Blood. Paige's blood." Suddenly it all made sense but I let him elaborate. "I volunteered Ennis to turn Paige since he had just lost a member of his pack, but the bite didn't take. Paige was dying and so Derek took her to the root cellar and tried to help her but it was too late. He killed her to end her pain and I just finished burying her." There was a part of Beth that questioned the vague explanation. Everyone knew Ennis was a loose cannon so why did Peter choose him? If the packs left, Paige would've had to leave to and Derek would be alone. They should've talked to Talia about it before doing anything. A part of Beth, did want to blame Peter for what Derek had to go through tonight. Derek was her friend and he had just watched his first love die in his arms. But, another part of her gave into the lost werewolf in front of her because there was nothing in the world that could make her turn her back on him._

* * *

Peter had left the room after telling the story from his perspective, leaving Ronnie, Stiles and Cora in the main part of the loft. Stiles and Cora sat on the stairs while Ronnie stood not far away. The three teens were silent until Cora spoke.

"What? What's this… what's this look on your face?"

Stiles looked at her confused, "What look?" Ronnie was a little confused as well. She had no idea what 'look' Cora was talking about.

Cora rolled her eyes, "The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." Stiles looked taken aback by the blunt threat of violence while Ronnie struggled to hide a laugh.

"Oh, my God. You are so Derek's sister. I forgot."

"Well, what is with the look?"

Stiles sighed, "I just don't believe him." Cora gave him a look, prompting him to continue. "All right, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading _Heart of Darkness_ , and it's in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he's… he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know, just because of his perspective."

Cora processed what Stiles was saying, "Well then we heard the story from Peter's perspective."

"Right," Stiles agreed, "And I don't think we got the whole story."

Ronnie decided to voice her opinion, "I agree. He was definitely leaving pieces out. Every once in a while he would pause, not matter how briefly, as if he were editing what he was about to say."

Cora looked between the two other teens. "So, what, are… Are you just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?"

Stiles looked over at the werewolf and nodded, "If I have to… Yeah."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE – PLEASE READ (Especially the End)**

 **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Last semester kicked my ass and I was busy literally all the time between school, work and my sorority that I had no free time. I'll admit I slack when I started break and that whenever I was off of work I spent most of my time reading fanfics instead of writing like I should have been. But my inspiration was revamped with Teen Wolfs return on Monday so I decided to write.**

 **This chapter is shorter than my last few have been but I plan for them to be longer from here on out. Also, sorry if it's not the best. Took me a while to get hang of writing again (you know, something that wasn't a research paper).**

 **Beth is a new OC of mine who will pop up later in the story again.**

 **Just to clear up any possible confusion, pretty much the whole chapter was the combined flashbacks from the episode Visionary plus some original stuff. I wanted to show kind of what was going on without an alteration from Peter or Gerard, even though a lot of stuff with the packs wasn't shown because it centered around Beth.**

 **Peter still told his side of the story like in the show, EXACTLY how he did in the show. And Ronnie doesn't remember Beth, which I will get to later, but Peter didn't mention his one-time girlfriend because he was more focused on making himself not look as bad in the story he did tell. Beth would've been a kind of unnecessary element to the story since Stiles was wondering more about Derek. If he would've mentioned anything, he would've just said a family friend or Beth or something like that didn't display any specific relation to Ronnie. Plus, I don't see him as the kind of guy to talk about his old girlfriend to Ronnie, Cora and Stiles.**

 **There will be more flashbacks throughout this book that focus on Aunt Beth and her little story arc as well as Peter and Derek interacting with Ronnie since their families were close. Ronnie and Cora would've met too (but only a few times) but they don't remember each other. Cora because of stress in life and forgetfulness over time and Ronnie for other reasons which will be elaborated on.**

 **Hope that clears any confusion up. If there are any more questions, feel review or PM me and I'll try and answer them.**

 **And thanks for sticking with me everyone! I really appreciate it.**

 **P.S. If anyone reads my Hunger Games fics, I hope to edit and start back up on them soon. Expect the original/first story to be edited before the sequel is updates because I wrote them when I was like 15 or 16 and I'm 19 now and my writing has improved since then.**


End file.
